El jardín de los cerezos
by Beu Rib
Summary: Hana es un niño que cree ciegamente en el TODO SALDRÁ BIEN de su padre, pero una niña con un destino inquebrantable le enseñaran que en este vida hay cosas con las que no se pueden luchar¡Reviews porfavor!¡Capitulo 10 arriba!
1. El final del principio

**Disclaimer: ** La historia original así como los personajes de Shaman king no son de mi propiedad sino de Hiroyuki Takei, me reservó los derechos de creación literaria así como de los personajes que aparezcan y que no tengan nada que ver con la historia original.

Hechas las aclaraciones, les presento el primer capitulo de mi historia.

EL JARDÍN DE LOS CEREZOS 

**Capitulo 1: **El final del principio.

-Asakura-dijo el maestro-¡Asakuraaaaaaa!-gritó esta vez.

El niño despertó abruptamente de su sueño provocando que los demás alumnos sonrieran disimuladamente, especialmente Megumi quien se burló abiertamente de él, aún no le perdonaba lo de su vestido el día de primavera y mucho menos el ridículo de fin de año.

-Asakura Hana-mascullo el profesor-¡Al pasillo!-vocifero molesto señalando con su dedo índice la puerta.

El jovencito se incorporo lánguidamente de su asiento y todavía tuvo la procacidad de bostezar y estirar su cuerpo antes de posar sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y salir del salón. Quedó de pie en el solitario recoveco mirando hacía el frente mientras ligeras gotas comenzaban a golpetear contra el cristal.

-_Bailando bajo la lluvia, fuera del mundo en abril, bailando bajo la lluvia que más se puede pedir_-canturreo antes de exhalar un poco de aire.

-Epa Asakura ¿te has vuelto a quedar dormido en clase?- escucho que le preguntaba una tosca voz cargada de diversión.

-¡Takatoshi!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Por un momento pensé que sería el único a quien habían mandado al pasillo en el primer día de clases-se lamentó- Siempre lo he dicho eres buena competencia Hana-dijo haciendo un gesto tosco.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y que tanto canturreabas?-cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

-La canción que más le gustaba a... –guardó un triste silencio y agacho la mirada.

-Ya veo-apuntó el otro niño entornando los ojos en busca de algo tan interesante como el techo-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-soltó de pronto.

Hana levanto su cabeza y miro a aquel robusto y fuerte muchachito.

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó en tanto lo contemplaba confundido.

-Que tu y yo terminaríamos de amigos-dijo Takatoshi riendo.

-Cierto-susurro para sí el rubio.-Ahora que me acuerdo nunca te di las gracias por haber ayudado a Azami y a mí el día en que su padre trato de llevársela.

-¡oh, no hay de que!-exclamó un tanto apenado al recordar- esa niña siempre me gustó.

Hana esbozo una sonrisa sincera, iba a hablar cuando la campana de salida sonó estrenduosamente por toda la escuela.

-Bien Asakura, te veo luego, la pandilla y yo iremos a comer helado a shakti's-le comentó el chico en tanto comenzaba a alejarse.

El niño rubio dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su salón para recoger sus cosas.

-¡Hey Hana!-llamó Takatoshi-¿Quieres venir?

-No puedo-contestó el niño sonriendo-Mi mamá quiere que cumpla con un laaargo itinerario.

Takatoshi hizo un gesto de cabeza antes de proseguir con su camino.

----

La fuente de sodas había progresado notablemente, cada vez más niños y adolescentes inundaban con sus risas y chismorreos el local; esto la hacía enormemente feliz, con todos esos muchachitos compensaba la triste soledad que le inundaba desde aquel día de abril en que lo irremediable sucedió.

-Naoki-llamó una fuerte voz.

La alta mujer castaña volteó saliendo del sopor de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la brillante mirada de Horo Horo, su ayudante.

-Llevó horas hablándote-le reprochó él riendo divertido-¿En qué tanto piensas mujer?

-En nada-respondió con una suave sonrisa-Solo veía lo bien que ha andado el negocio, por cierto ¿Hana no ha venido por su helado de chocolate?

-Ni creo que venga-dijo el ainu serio y cruzándose de brazos-La bruja de Anna le ha impuesto el infernal entrenamiento que llevaba Yoh, ese niño proviene de una larga dinastía de shamanes, por lo tanto es común que lleve todo ese duro adiestramiento, además recuerda que pasó una larga temporada sin entrenar-le guiño un ojo a la muchacha y sonrió.

A ella la sonrisa del rostro se le borró.

-Lo sé.

-Perdón-se disculpo al ver el error en sus palabras-discúlpame no quería hacerte recordar.

-No hay problema Horo-dijo sonriendo y haciendo un ademán con la mano-Debo reconocer que esos fueron los días más felices que vivió por lo tanto no me incomoda recordarlos.

-Me alegra que te estés recuperando poco a poco.

-Así es-esbozo una sonrisa tranquila- Todo saldrá bien ¿no es así?

El chico asintió con la cabeza antes de que ambos regresaran a trabajar.

----

Manta se despidió con un beso de su novia antes de que ella se fuera a arreglar las habitaciones del hotel y él se dirigió a la oficina de contabilidad y publicidad para supervisar la nueva campaña de promoción de la pensión.

El ya no tan bajito hombre se veía contento y satisfecho de haber conquistado el corazón de la mujer amada además de haberse zafado del yugo de la empresa Oyamada y haber ayudado a las mejoras del hotel.

-Hola Pilika-saludó a la muchacha que daba instrucciones sobre la promoción y el libreto del comercial-¿me permites un segundo?

-Hola Manta-le devolvió el saludo para continuar dando indicaciones y le hizo una seña con su mano derecha para indicarle que la esperara un momento-No Miki debe ser modelo mujer no hombre ¡Y mucho menos con músculos!-regaño a su asistente que por todos los medios intentaba convencerla de que su primo formara parte del comercial-permíteme tengo que habar con el jefe-le dijo señalando con la mirada a Manta.

-¿Otra vez intenta meter a su primo en la campaña?-preguntó con sorna el chico.

-Sí, que fastidio-se quejó la muchacha-¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-¿Has hablado con tu novio últimamente?-le preguntó directo.

-Sí, Ren me ha dicho que la construcción del hotel en China va de maravilla y podrá inaugurarse el próximo mes, supongo que le avisaras a Yoh y a Anna, ¡se pondrán tan contentos!-exclamó con ojitos soñadores.

-Supones bien, se lo merecen-dio un suspiro corto-después de todo lo que pasaron se merecen todo la buena fortuna que están teniendo.

-En parte gracias a ti-le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo-y los dioses te recompensaron dándote por novia a Tamao.

-¡Pilika!-murmuro sonrojado.

-¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que veo y lo que mi amiga me cuenta, no te hagas que desde hace meses sales con ella-se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.

-Bueno sí, pero no lo andes divulgando por ahí, ok-le pidió.

-¡Hey jefe, felicidades por su noviazgo con la mucama!-gritó Miki que salía con carteles bajo el brazo.

Manta le dirigió una mirada significativa a la ainu.

-¡Ups! Demasiado tarde-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

----

-Sé que no debo venir a verte-comenzó, sus rubios cabellos ondeaban con suavidad gracias a la refrescante brisa veraniega-Pero me es imposible no hacerlo y aunque mi madre ha dicho que no debo molestarte, tú sabes bien que la he desobedecido día tras día desde aquel funesto amanecer en el que te fuiste-dio un largo suspiró-tan solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, bastante bien-sonrió animadamente aunque sus ojos mostraban algo de melancolía-Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y creo Azami, que todo es gracias a ti-se incorporó lentamente sacudiéndose con sus manos la tierra pegada a la parte trasera de su overol-debo irme-cerró los ojos por un breve instante-esta refrescando, ¿recuerdas Azami como enfriaba en las montañas?, Yo sí, ¿te acuerdas del viejo Masafumi y sus sabias palabras y de su perico parlante? ¿Recuerdas cuantas risas dejamos regadas en los valles y en el agua dulce de los ríos?-volvió a preguntar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero al recordar como su amiga se molestaba al verlo llorar se limpio los ojos con el dorso de su brazo-No, no estoy llorando amiga, es solo que llueve tenuemente y me ha salpicado-abrió sus profundos ojos negros-Te extraño-musitó-Bien, ya es muy tarde, me voy-dijo más animado-Mi madre querrá (y seguramente así será) que ayude a mi papá con la cena.

Echó una ultima mirada acompañada de una tierna sonrisa bastante peculiar y con aire despreocupado emprendió el camino a casa.

----

En el majestuoso hotel de Funbari Ouka la quietud y la tranquilidad reinaban ahora, habían remodelado totalmente la pensión convirtiéndola en uno de los más lujosos y exclusivos hoteles de la región; y no solo eso su fama había llegado hasta la lejana China donde próximamente abrirían otra sucursal. Pero no solo los dueños remodelaron el hotel sino también sus vidas, la crisis había pasado... al fin.

-¡Annita la cena esta lista!-gritó un hombre de rebelde y larga cabellera castaña, lucía una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban a causa de la excesiva felicidad en la que vivía.

Su esposa entró a la cocina, su rostro pálido y frío mostraban inexpresividad pero la delataba el peculiar destello de vida que emanaba de su mirada.

Se acercó sigilosa a él y con sus suaves brazos lo rodeo, abrazándolo por la espalda y suspirando contenta de estar felizmente casada con aquel maravilloso hombre.

Él correspondió al abrazo, la giró levemente y tomándola por la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo, ella rió divertida y se preparo para recibir la dulce invasión de su boca. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de su esposa, acariciando sus rubios cabellos y la suavidad de sus pómulos, la beso como siempre lo hacía, lento pero deliberadamente apasionado.

-¡Ya llegue!-anunció una voz infantil proveniente de la puerta.

La pareja se separó rápidamente y se sonrieron con complicidad, ocuparon sus respectivos lugares en la mesa y esperaron en silencio hasta que una despeinada cabellera rubia apareció.

-¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento?-preguntó la rubia mujer al verlo entrar en tanto se incorporaba y comenzaba a servir los platos.

-Sip-respondió automáticamente.

-¿Todo el itinerario?- preguntó esta vez el joven arqueando una ceja suspicazmente.

-Sí papá, todo el itinerario-contestó el niño un tanto cansado.

-Esta bien-dijo en un suspiro su madre-te creo-se acercó a él y depositó un beso en la frente del niño antes de dejarle su plato frente a él.

-¡Genial, Curry con Mole!-exclamo el pequeño emocionado-alzó sus manos e iba a comer cuando...

-A ver esas manos-le ordenó su mamá quien tenía las manos sobre sus caderas.

El niño tragó saliva y tímidamente le mostró sus manitas.

-¡Hana eres el colmo!-le reprendió-Vete a lavar inmediatamente esas manos.

El aludido bajo de la silla de un salto.

-Fue al cementerio-dijo el hombre al verlo partir.

-Lo sé, es igual a ti Yoh, le prohíbes algo y hace exactamente lo contrario-apuntó la rubia sonriendo.

Yoh soltó esa sonrisa tan suya antes de acariciar con suavidad la blanca mano de Anna. Se miraron con extremo cariño y amor, las asperezas y las amarguras habían quedado atrás dejándoles una brillante estela de felicidad junto a su hijo. Habían pasado por tanto los tres para poder comprender que la felicidad se vive en el presente y no en el futuro.

Cenaron en silencio y al terminar arroparon a su hijo con cariño. Una fulgurante estrella fugaz surco el aterciopelado cielo dándoles la promesa de velar sus sueños e ilusiones por siempre.

----

_Es increíble como los sueños y las palabras de aliento encierran algo más que conjeturas llenas de consuelo, yo me deje guiar por el supuesto significado de aquella vieja y gastada frase que repetía, que aún repite mi papá, sin saber que él la dice por algo mucho más profundo que inspirar optimismo, ahora sé, a pesar de mi edad, que el TODO SALDRÁ BIEN, existe, es palpable y se siente en el aire, porque cada uno de nosotros lo lleva impreso en la sangre, no solucionara los problemas o impedirá la muerte pero siempre nos ayudara a seguir adelante._

_¡Gracias Azami por enseñarme el significado de esa frase!_

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Bien, este es el primer capitulo y al mismo tiempo el epilogo de la historia, todas las dudas se irán solucionando a lo largo del fic, esta vez quise empezar por el final (yo y mis locuras XD), espero les haya agradado.

Bien ahora contestare los reviews del epilogo de mí muy querida historia de Tardes Negras:

Ten-chan D: Muchisisimas gracias por tu comentario, por cierto muy bonito el pensamiento.

Maru Kazegami N. De Tauko: Fue el amor y la pasión los que impulsaron a nuestra querida sacerdotisa a besar así a su marido, en lo personal yo también lo hubiera hecho XD, Hana es un bebé adorable yo quiero un hijo así... Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho.

Lara Himura: Mil gracias.

Keiko sk: Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Ghia-Hikari: En la vida algunas veces uno se queda con quien quiere, eso les sucedió a los hermanos ainu pero las vida les sonríe además del optimismo que muestran.

Kaoru Takeda: Fue una historia muy turbulenta que al final resulto bastante bien, yo también espero que este fic pueda llenar un poco el vació que quedo por la finalización de Tardes Negras, espero te haya gustado el capitulo de estreno de este nuevo fic, gracias.

Rocío Asakura: No te preocupes yo sé lo que se siente que la persona que quieres te dejé, aunque en mi caso él me fue infiel, eso sin mencionar que andaba conmigo por una apuesta bastante deshonesta y no hubo reconciliación pero gracias al fic logre salir adelante, que bueno que lo tuyo con tu novio si tuvo solución se ve que lo quieres demasiado... Pasando al fic Hana es un encanto y Anna mostró su lado apasionado al rehusarse a dejar al amor de su vida... A veces se me ocurre cada cosa y por eso dejé a Ren con Tamao y a los otros dos solos y un poco tristes pero con optimismo... Cuídate mucho.

Xris: Me halaga de sobremanera que mi escritora favorita diga esas cosas de mi fic, lamentablemente esa historia terminó después de tanta turbulencia que remató con un final inesperado y un epilogo que les devolvió el alma al cuerpo y a mí me salvo de la hoguera XD... Yo también espero que continuemos en contacto, muchas gracias por todo, cuídate.

Minamo: Gracias por destruir el muñequito, ya me dolía el trasero de tantos piquetes XD... Fueron 7 largos meses y créeme que a mí me parecieron como si hubieran sido tres... Yo también quiero un bebé como Hana pero no hay con quien... Es cierto esa frase me falto pero creo que lo llevaba implícito... Muchas gracias, cuídate.

Keiko Asakura: Hay Neechan yo llore al terminar el ultimo review y todavía siento feo al saber que ya se terminó... Espero poder aguantar tanto tiempo con este nuevo fic y plasmar los sentimientos de la misma manera y tienes razón fue un epilogo esperado, romántico pero sin tanta azúcar, aunque nuestro otoutochan diga que el RenxTamao fue muy cursi... Ese pensamiento es como la síntesis y la aceptación de todos los errores cometidos por él... Claro Hao se lo merecía, es que era tan lindo en ese fic que contrarresta con todos los demás Hao's que hay en otros fics... Los hermanos ainu son optimistas y ven las cosas con tranquilidad... ¡Yo también quiero un bebé!... Muchísimas gracias por todo Neechan y espero este capitulo te haya gustado, cuídate, te mando un beso y un abrazo.

Darkprincess: Muchísimas gracias y espero leas este fic.

Sakura soul: No te preocupes por no haber escrito antes, más vale tarde que nunca, muchísimas gracias por esas lindas palabras que me motivan como escritora, de verdad espero leas este fic... Hao se merecía la redención porque se porto muy bien en el fic, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias otra vez.

Seinko: Claro que no soy mala, era solo un poco de suspenso para después rematar con el final feliz tan esperado por todos... no te preocupes me dio esa impresión y pues esperare tus reviews en este fic, cuídate y muchas gracias.

Indhira Morillo: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y prepárate para unos niñitos bastante peculiares.

Li Reiku: Ya al fin termino, muchas gracias, créeme que yo también extrañare A Hao... cuídate.

Maty: Claro que continuare escribiendo, ya tengo en mente otras 4 historias más, tres de drama y una que es una comedia romántica, tu también cuídate mucho y muchas gracias.

Annita Kyôyama de Asakura: Tanto Ren como Tamao se lo merecían y en mi locura literaria se me hicieron linda pareja... Pues esperemos que sí se encuentren y yo también quiero un Hao así, es tan adorablemente sexy XD... Muchas gracias.

Idgie Jones: Creo que eso es lo divertido de hacer fics, puedes jugar con los personajes y sacarlos de sus personalidades por momentos claro esta siendo fiel a la esencia que ellos representan... Ese final marcó la madurez que todo ser humano tiene en algún momento... muchas gracias.

Chareik: No te preocupes, cuídate mucho, gracias.

Haruko-sama: Les debo tanto a ustedes que es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles... No te preocupes, ya ves amiga por andar haciendo travesuras te castigaron XD... Espero hayas recibido mi mail pidiéndote auxilio, por favor si puedes conseguirme el libreto completo te lo agradecería enormemente... cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos.

Andrea k-16: Por supuesto si esa anciana es todo un personaje y muy sabio además... muchas gracias, cuídate.

Viosil Uab: ¡Hay otoutochan que voy a hacer contigo! (suspiro de resignación) no cabe duda de que en cuestión de enfermedades los hombres son bastante tercos, al sentirse bien ya quieren hacer todo aquello que hacían antes, en fin, lo bueno es que ya estas mucho mejor... No estuvo meloso, si fue bastante frío a comparación de algunas escenas de YohxAnna... Los hermanos ainu son pacientes y hay veces en la vida que uno no se queda con el hombre / mujer que quiere... Hao tuvo que irse por motivos ¿personales? En el más allá o eso quiero pensar XD... a mi también me gusto esa parte, yo no soy muy partidaria de Ross pero tampoco me caí tan mal... Yo también espero verte pronto y espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo de mi nuevo fic y estas en lo correcto le cambie el nombre, este me pareció más adecuado ¿por qué?, no lo sé XD... Te mando un beso enorme y un gran abrazo, saludos a tu familia, mejórate y CUÍDATE y mi hermanita no es una arpía.

Riruyo Tao: Muchísimas gracias y claro que te daré un autógrafo.

Annami Punk: De cierta forma este fic mostró las debilidades humanas en diversos personajes teniendo más características de esto Yoh, quise mostrar al típico adolescente que se enfrenta al miedo y responsabilidad que implica tener un bebé... Hana es un personaje que me gusta mucho y creo que a pesar de ser pequeños los bebés saben perfectamente lo que sucede a su alrededor, piensan y sienten mucho más que un adulto... Anna es mi personaje favorito y creo que esa postura muestra que las mujeres podemos comportarnos de esa y mil maneras cuando la situación lo amerita, y creo que el mostrar este lado nuevo de la sacerdotisa la hizo ver humana, más de lo que es... Muchas gracias por todo, cuídate.

Eva: Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Aome Asakura: No te preocupes, al final lo lograste y es bueno conocer a más lectores que siguieron la historia desde un principio... El final fue un final que se merecían todos, talvez algunos no pero muchas veces uno no se queda con el ser amado, Pilika tal vez vuelva a reencontrarse con Hao, Horo seguramente encontrara el amor en alguna linda chica y al final todos serán felices... muchas gracias y espero leas esta historia.

Budam: Muchisisimas gracias por tu comentario, muy motivador, cuídate mucho.

May sk: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes y aquí te veo.

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho, tomen mucho refresco y coman palomitas en el cine, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, cuídense mucho, yo los veo en el siguiente capitulo, chao.


	2. Un año atrás

**Dedicatoria: **Dedico este fic a la memoria de mi hermano y el capitulo a Haruko-Sama por ayudarme como lo esta haciendo, muchísimas gracias amiga por lo que estas haciendo por mí, tienes mi gratitud eternamente.

**Capitulo 2: ** Un año atrás...

Un rayo fulgurante cruzó el cielo...

... y la tierra desde sus cimientos se estremeció.

Hana despertó sobresaltado al escucharlo, su frente bañada con leves gotas de sudor, otra vez había sentido esa sensación de miedo. Se incorporó de su cama y su primer impulso fue correr hacía la habitación de sus padres, pero la imagen de su madre con el ceño fruncido le hizo desistir, ¡no estaba tan loco como para despertar a su madre a las tres y media de la mañana! ; No era bueno hacer enojar a su madre, corría el inminente peligro de que su entrenamiento aumentara considerablemente.

El rechinido de unas llantas lo hizo saltar sobresaltado, camino unos cuantos pasos y se asomó por la ventana.

Un Tsuru blanco había frenado bruscamente debido a lo resbaloso que estaba el suelo. Se estacionó frente a la gran casa gris que había a lado de la suya. Una figura femenina alta y delgada descendió del vehículo abriendo rápidamente la sombrilla verde que traía consigo, rodeó el automóvil y abrió la puerta izquierda, de ella una figura pequeña y débil descendió, la mujer alta la colocó a lado suyo para cubrirla con el paraguas y raudamente entraron a la casa.

Un rayo cruzó nuevamente e iluminó a la pequeña figura...

---

_Todavía puedo ver esos ojos verdes iluminados por aquel brillante resplandor mirando en dirección a mi ventana. Recuerdo haberme estremecido ante esa mirada llena de dulzura y miedo, como si esperase que yo la ayudara. A mis 7 años nunca había visto algo similar. Se veía tan débil, tan frágil, pero a la vez rebosaba tanta vida que podría jurar que oleadas de vitalidad me invadieron el cuerpo en cantidades exorbitantes. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos y el viento se los acariciaba con suavidad y delicadeza, su piel era muchisisíma más blanca que la mía y su cuerpo era tan delgado como el mío. Puedo decir sin mentir que ella era como una figura de cristal..._

_Y eso era._

_---_

-Yoh las cuentas no están saliendo como deben últimamente-dijo preocupada una rubia.

Anna estaba sentada frente a la mesa mirando con reluctancia la calculadora que minutos antes había utilizado.

-Querida no deberías preocuparte tanto-trató de tranquilizarla su esposo en tanto le colocaba una taza de té a su lado-Recuerda que no te hace bien.

-Es por eso que me preocupo-expresó irritada-Tenemos a un bebé encamino y nuestra situación económica no es muy estable-lo miró profundamente.

-Todo saldrá bien-repuso Yoh con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente a su esposa.

-Siempre solucionas todo de esa manera-dijo Anna en medio de un suspiro cuando se separaron.

Su esposo solo se dedicó a sonreírle una vez más antes de comenzar a servir el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó alegremente un pequeño rubio que entraba raudo a la cocina-Hola mami-dijo antes de besar a su madre en la mejilla poco después se inclinó un poco hacía el pequeño bulto que tenía la joven en el vientre-hola bebé-le dio un beso antes de incorporarse y saludar a su padre-Papá ¿qué has hecho de desayunar?

-Hot cakes-le respondió el chico al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un plato con tres hot cakes apilados y con miel.

Hana lamió sus labios contento poco antes de mirar el reloj de pared.

-¡Es muy tarde!-gritó horrorizado-Lo siento-le dijo a su delicioso plato mientras lo colocaba en la mesa-Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós bebé-se despidió con prisa y repartiendo besos-Nos vemos al rato-dijo antes de salir corriendo, pero cuando estaba a media calle la voz de su papá lo hizo regresar.

-Se te olvido la mochila- le explicó Yoh con una sonrisa y con la mochila en la mano.

Hana se rascó la nuca sonriendo, tomó la mochila, dio las gracias y salió como rayo rumbo a la escuela.

- Que niño tan distraído-se quejó la rubia-No cabe duda que es tu hijo-expresó Anna al mismo tiempo que volvía a revisar las cuentas.

---

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas por los largos corredores blancos, jadeaba debido al esfuerzo, y sentía que no llegaría, en cuanto divisó la puerta de su salón disminuyo un poco el paso, corrió la puerta y entró.

-Te salvaste esta vez Hana-le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta una niña de rojos cabellos lacios y ojos violeta-El profesor se ha tardado esta vez.

-¿Eh?, Sí, que bien, gracias Megumi por el dato-contestó con desgano y haciendo una mueca de total desagrado.

-Ya te vi Asakura-dijo con picardía un niño de cabellos castaños y con gafas que se sentaba a su lado-¿Con que conquistando a Megumi, eh, picarón?-se burlo.

-No digas tonterías Koji-repuso enfadado el niño-Sabes como detesto a las niñas en especial si son unas creídas como Megumi.

-Pero tu le gustas a ella-explicó el niño con tristeza.

-Y ella te gusta a ti, pero a mí, a mí las niñas me parecen como bichos salidos de un gran charco maloliente y amarillo de pus-hizo un gesto de asco-Así que te regalo a Megumi amigo.

Koji esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, Hana era tan buen amigo.

En cuanto el profesor entró el silenció reino y las bancas fueron ocupadas por jovencitos pulcros y bien sentados.

El maestro Toshihiro era un hombre que había pertenecido al ejercito en sus épocas de mocedad pero aún conservaba ese aire recto y los recuerdos de su gloria perdida, ahora era un hombre de casi sesenta años que impartía conocimientos generales a "niños descarriados" como los llamaba y su lema era "disciplina y orden".

Examinó con la rígida mirada a cada uno de los estudiantes antes de aclararse la voz y hablar con potente vozarrón.

-¡Compañía buenos días!

-¡Buenos días señor!-respondieron a una sola voz los alumnos quienes se habían incorporado y tenían todos sin excepción el respetuoso saludo que cualquier soldado le da a su superior.

-Pueden sentarse-dijo con voz menos potente.

Y todos los niños en silencio volvieron a sus asientos.

-Bien jóvenes, hoy es un día muy especial para esta nuestra compañía-comenzó el anciano mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-Tenemos un nuevo soldado alistado a nuestras filas de este nuestro querido salón de "segundo A"-sonrió-adelante soldado.

Una niña entró tímidamente al salón, sus ojos verdes encuadraban a cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Hana tragó saliva y sintió algo extraño en la boca del estomago, esa niña era la que había visto la noche anterior.

-Ella es Morioka Azami y desde ahora será miembro de esta nuestra compañía, por lo tanto espero y exijo respeto a esta compatriota suya así que compórtense y sean buenos con ella, ¡Entendieron!-gritó.

-¡Señor, Sí señor!-contestaron potentemente todos los niños colocándose de pie para después sentarse.

-Bien señorita Morioka siéntese... –examinó todos los lugares-A lado del señor Asakura, vamos, vamos-le apremió.

La pequeña avanzó lentamente, se sentía incomoda bajo las miradas inquisidoras y curiosas de todos sus compañeros, ocupó su lugar y permaneció en silencio.

-Ahora saquen sus libros de matemáticas y resuelvan los ejercicios de la pagina 93-ordenó el profesor-Mientras yo voy a tomarme un café, ¡No quiero alboroto porque sino cada uno hará 50 largatijas!-amenazó antes de salir del salón.

Cada uno de los niños sacó de su mochila el libro pedido y comenzaron a hacer sus ejercicios, todos menos Hana que contemplaba con el ceño fruncido a la recién llegada.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?-le pidió en un susurro y evidentemente perturbada.

-Tú eres la niña que llegó en la madrugada a habitar la casa del coronel-dijo Hana grave.

Azami parpadeo debido a la sorpresa, giró su rostro y se encontró con los rubios cabellos rebeldes y los ojos negros que había visto a través de una ventana en la madrugada.

-Y tú eres el niño que nos vio llegar-repuso en un murmullo la niña.

-Sí, así es-dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre-Soy Asakura Hana, tu vecino, y espero seamos amigos-le extendió la mano.

-Pts Pts-le llamó bajo Koji-Hana creí que las niñas te desagradaban.

-Cállate-mascullo entre dientes antes de darle un codazo.

Azami de río bajito y tomó la mano de Hana.

-Yo también espero que seamos amigos, de verdad lo espero.

Hana sonrió, era extraño pero esa niña tenía algo distinto, no era como las demás, era diferente... como él.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Bien he aquí el segundo capitulo ( en realidad el primero porque el anterior era el epílogo), no quedó como yo quería pero espero a ustedes les haya gustado, disculpen si demore un poco pero estoy mortalmente atrapada en el colegio y por lo tanto la fecha de publicación será únicamente los lunes, espero su total comprensión y será hasta principios de diciembre es cuando comenzare a publicar más seguido además que la única telenovela que veía terminó en un final bastante malo y me desilusioné por lo tanto no tenía muchas ideas buenas para poder escribir.

Bien ahora paso a contestar sus siempre bienvenidos reviews:

Seinko: El primer review de esta historia un tanto rara... Pronto tus dudas se irán despejando poco a poco, es que estaba un poco cansada de empezar por el principio y me dije Beu empieza por el final y sé feliz y pues lo hice XD... Pues espero no decepcionarte y no es molestia tener a una escritora tan linda como tu, espero este capitulo te haya agradado.

Andrea k-16: Pronto las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco, ya veras como le vas entendiendo a la historia, espero este capitulo te haya aclarado algunas dudas.

Kaoru Takeda: Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias y espero tu también estés bien... Al menos ya les ahorre la molestia de esperar en que acabara todo, pero creo que les metí el gusanito curioso de que paso para que terminara así XD... Eres muy perceptiva pero ya veras porque le pasa eso a Azami y si es una linda niña... Ese MantaxTamao es un pequeño reto que me he impuesto... Claro que no me molesta, será un placer charlar contigo.

Haruko-sama: Amiga mía, antes que nada muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mí te agradezco infinitamente la forma en la que estas ayudándome, por eso este capitulo va para ti amiga, para recompensar un poco todo el esfuerzo que estas realizando para ayudarme... Pasando al fic, así es Hana es un encanto, yo también quiero uno... Por cierto si te has ganado a Hao esta y la siguiente semana yo podré consolarme con Horo XD... Será casi igual pero tratara otra temática. Cuídate mucho y una vez más muchas gracias.

Minamo: La edad de Hana creó que el mismo te lo contesto en este capitulo, tiene siete... Habrá algunas cosas en base a Funbari como las características físicas de los personajes y ese asunto de la economía primordialmente... Eso es lo malo pero aún así Yoh se ve tan sexy (Beu suspira largamente) y me hace imaginarme a Hao inmediatamente XD... y hablando de Hao, pues tendrá una participación especial, no será un personaje de mucho peso pero aparecerá... Sobre Azami lo descubrirás pronto... Y sí Hana es un encanto.

Viosil Uab: Otoutochan, más que capacidad es locura, últimamente lo quiero hacer todo al revez XD... Pues vete poniendo muy al corriente porque varios de ellos tendrán un papel semi importante dentro de la historia... Cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo, saludos a tu familia.

Budam: Y se volverá más conmovedor con el paso del tiempo, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

Darkprincess: Mi cabeza tiene muchas historias más aparte de esta pero no me gusta comenzar otra sin terminar la anterior... Pues estoy lista para el bombardeo de preguntas XD, para eso estoy para aclarar algunos detalles del fic... Y mi locura de pareja, es un reto mío.

Lara Himura: Pues hay mucha Beu para rato, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Rocío-Asakura: Pues espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado... Creo que sí, puede que a todas las mujeres nos suceda alguna vez y lo curioso es que ese era uno de los temas de TN, nunca pensé que fuera sucederme eso estando escribiendo ese fic, cuídate mucho.

Idgie Jones: Tu idea me llamó muchísimo la atención, me senté a pensar detenidamente y me dije ¿por qué no? Entonces decidí que esta historia era la indicada para colocar a esa pareja y escribir como surgen las cosas es todo un reto para mí... Espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

Gaby: Tu review no me llegó pero muchas gracias por enviarlo... En realidad el principio es el epilogo por eso quedo un tanto triste pero espero hayas disfrutado el inicio de esta historia.

Yo-chan1: No me molesta en lo absoluto, para mí será un placer charlar contigo otra vez... espero este capitulo te haya gustado y ahora sí desde el principio XD

May sk: En algunas cosas acertaste otras no tanto pero ya veras con el tiempo en que estabas bien o en que te equivocaste... En cuanto a tu pregunta, es las dos cosas, es ese amor de niños que es dulce y tierno, que conlleva una complicidad enorme y fantástica, eso es lo que es la relación de Hana con Azami.

Keiko Asakura: Así es mi querida Neechan yo no puedo hacer esperar a aquellos que tanto apoyo me han dado y además les tengo muchas historias más... Por supuesto un fic donde Hana piensa y siente como todo niño normal... Todas esas dudas se te irán aclarando poco a poco, espero este capitulo te haya despejado algunas... Te mando un beso y un abrazo, yo también TQM, suerte en el examen.

Annita-Kyôyama de Asakura: Pues espero no desilusionarte y no, no es la continuación de TN, pobres después de todo lo que les hice pasar en ese fic y caer en otro problema, no soy tan mala... Aunque en este fic también sufren XD

Maru Kazegami N. de Tauko: A no, Hiromi quedo muerta por otro lado y no volverá a salir en ninguno otro fic mío... Espero el capitulo haya despejado algunas dudas y no te preocupes que Hiromi no volverá nunca más.

Solcito: No te preocupes yo entiendo sobre esos pormenores de la vida, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, suerte en los exámenes.

Aome Asakura: Pronto la historia irá aclarando todas las dudas... No te preocupes, estudia y mucha suerte en tus exámenes.

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho, coman hot cakes, papitas y todo lo que nos hace engordar y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	3. El tiempo de las mariposas

**Capitulo 3: ** El tiempo de las mariposas.

-Han llegado a habitar la casa del coronel-dijo seriamente el hombre de largos cabellos castaños mientras observaba a través de su ventana el turbulento ir y venir de una joven mujer.

-¿Y?-pregunto con indiferencia su interlocutor.

-Y pues que no se te hace extraño-frunció levemente el ceño-digo esa casa estuvo mucho tiempo deshabitada, Annita ¿no se te hace raro que...?

-Lo que a mi se me hace raro es que te preocupes más por que la maldita casa de a lado este habitada que por la economía de tu familia-casi grita exaltada la rubia y dando dos sonoros golpes sobre la mesa-Yoh al paso que vamos quedaremos muy pronto en la ruina.

-Todo saldrá bien Anna-trató de calmarla.

-Esa estúpida frase otra vez-se quejó la joven dando un profundo suspiro-Esta vez no creo que podamos librarnos tan fácil como los otros años, la clientela ha bajado considerablemente, las cuentas llegan cada vez más altas...

-No te preocupes, no le hace bien al bebé-dijo con voz tranquila mientras comenzaba a proporcionarle un suave masaje en su espalda.

-¡Es por eso que me preocupo Yoh!-gritó en un sollozo-Vamos a tener otro hijo, al cual tenemos que alimentar y vestir, sin mencionar a Hana que ya tiene otras necesidades.

-Anna, escúchame-la giró para que lo mirara a los ojos-Sé que esto esta muy mal y aunque creas que no estoy preocupado, lo estoy y mucho, por eso busque un empleo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto entusiasmada-Perdóname por pensar que no te importábamos-lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Anna, amor-la separo un poco y la miro profundamente-Debo decirte que el trabajo es...

-¡Ya llegue!-resonó una infantil voz dentro de la pensión.

-Ya llego mi niño-dijo la itako con una sonrisa y separándose de él.

Al verla alejarse Yoh dio un resoplido de frustración, Anna tenía que saber que el trabajo era en otra ciudad, no pudo encontrar algo mejor, no le pagarían mucho pero si lo suficiente para poder solventar los gastos del nuevo bebé.

-Papá ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hana al entrar a la cocina y ver a su padre con el rostro serio y las cejas arqueadas.

-¿eh?-pronunció saliendo de su aturdimiento-Sí, si estoy muy bien-contestó con su eterna sonrisa-¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

-De verdad papá ¿no te sucede algo malo?-volvió a preguntar Hana arqueando una ceja inquisidoramente.

Yoh se sorprendió al comprobar cuan intuitivo era su hijo, exhalo un poco de aire resignado, Hana siempre lograba descubrir todo lo que sucedía.

-No estamos bien económicamente hijo, vamos a tener que restringirnos mucho y...

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-por eso mamá esta muy nerviosa pero hoy... –colocó su mano en la barbilla-hoy estaba extrañamente contenta.

-Sí, porque he encontrado un empleo.

Hana parpadeo varias veces debido al estupor que le causaron las ultimas palabras de su padre, ¿un empleo?, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-No-soltó incrédulo-Ya enserio papá ¿por qué mamá esta tan contenta?

-Por eso hijo, encontré una vacante y me dieron el puesto.

El niño arrugó la nariz, entonces no era broma, al fin iban a hacer como una "familia japonesa normal"

-Pues felicidades papá-le felicito el niño en tanto lo abrazaba-Suerte-pronunció débil antes de salir de la cocina todavía turbado por la gran noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿Ya le diste la noticia?-pregunto una sonriente Anna que entraba a la cocina más radiante que nunca-Le dije que tenías una gran sorpresa para él, ¿cómo lo tomó?

-Creo que bien-contesto con la voz apagada debido al resplandor que su esposa emanaba, pero en realidad pensaba que tanto como su hijo y esposa no tomarían muy bien la noticia que el empleo era en la región de Yokohama.

----

Caminaba por las calles con su maleta bien agarrada y a paso firme, su mirada era siempre al frente e ignorando los piropos insolentes que algunos hombres llegaron a mandarle. Antes de llegar al hotel paso por el mercado y compro algo de fruta, hubiese sido muy descortés de su parte no llevarles algún presente a sus superiores después de no haberlos visto desde hace mucho.

En cuanto llegó miro la enorme construcción, ¡qué diferente a la pensión donde había pasado parte de su adolescencia!, Sacó aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza para llamar a la puerta.

Una rubia de mirada fría le abrió la puerta y encuanto le reconoció la invitó a pasar con un gesto de cabeza.

-Buenas Tardes Doña Anna-saludó la recién llegada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto a su vez la aludida con voz seca.

-La señora Keiko me envió para ayudarla ahora que dé a luz.

Anna arqueó una ceja.

-Falta mucho para que yo dé a luz. Así que dime cual es el motivo de su visita.

-Ya se lo dije, la señora Keiko me ha enviado a cuidarla-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada a la rubia.

-Bien Tamao, pues entonces bienvenida-Anna le dirigió una muy débil sonrisa-¡Yoh, Hana, tenemos visitas!-gritó potente.

Tamao tembló un poco al ver a Yoh frente a ella.

-¡Tamao que sorpresa!-exclamó alegre-Mira nada más que cambiada estas.

-Sí joven Yoh, ya no soy la niña llorona que usted conoció-dijo con un poco de vergüenza e intentando que el color no le subiera a las mejillas. A pesar del tiempo el sentimiento que tenía hacía Yoh no había cambiado.

-¿Qué llegó quien?-pregunto Hana con desgano y con los brazos en la cabeza.

-Mira hijo, ella es Tamao, una vieja amiga-le presento Yoh.

El niño le envió una mirada indiferente.

-Hola-saludo secamente.

La joven le sonrió con ternura, era en verdad un niño muy lindo.

-Ahora si me permiten me gustaría hablar a solas con Tamao-anunció el shaman provocando que Anna lo mirara con instintos asesinos y Hana arrugara el ceño suspicazmente. Pero aún así ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Joven Yoh, aquí estoy tal y como usted me lo pidió-dijo la joven en cuanto Anna y el niño abandonaron la estancia.

-Gracias por haber venido-Yoh comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación-Ellos van a necesitarte ahora que me vaya.

-¿Ya les dijo?-pregunto anhelante.

-No, aún no-se rascó su cabeza-No me atrevo, pero es necesario hacerlo-se detuvo y la miró-Esta noche hablare con Anna.

Tamao asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno-sonrió-salgamos seguramente a mi esposa le ha venido uno de esos ataques de celos y no veo porque ha de tenerlos.

-la ama mucho ¿cierto?

-Con toda el alma-dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y salía.

La joven agachó la mirada, era estúpida al albergar sentimientos hacía alguien que jamás sentiría lo mismo por ella.

----

Hana salió al jardín totalmente enojado, habían sido muchas sorpresas por un día y no precisamente encantadoras.

Eso del trabajo de su padre no lo había puesto muy contento que digamos y la llegada de "esa" tal Tamao no le agradaba para nada.

Se tiró en el pasto y contemplo las nubes.

-Hana, hey Hana-escuchó que lo llamaba una melodiosa voz.

Se incorporó de un saltó y miró en todas direcciones sin descubrir de donde provenía la voz.

-Hana, Hana-llamó un poco más fuerte.

El niño miró una vez más hasta descubrir unos ojos verdes brillantes que lo miraban por un hoyuelo en la cerca.

-¿Azami?-pregunto confundido.

-Sí, soy yo, solo quería agradecerte por ser tan amable conmigo-el niño sonrió- ¿cómo estas?-cuestiono sonriéndole.

-No muy bien-contestó renuente.

-Es por la señora que acaba de llegar ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto asombrado.

-La vi desde la ventana de mi habitación-contestó encogiéndose de hombros la niña-La estancia de tu casa se aprecia muy bien por mi balcón, oye el chico de cabello largo ¿es tu padre?

-Si-respondió sonriendo.

-Se ve muy joven y tu mamá es una mujer rubia también muy joven ¿cierto?

- Sí, ellos son mis padres, mi papá se llama Yoh y mi mamá Anna; ¿Y los tuyos?

Azami guardó silencio por unos minutos antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Yo solo vivo con mi mamá, ella se llama Naoki y en cuanto a mi papá... a él lo abandonamos-dijo esto ultimo casi en un débil murmullo.

Hana puso el rostro serio y decidió no indagar más, pero ahora comprendía porque habían llegado en plena madrugada a habitar la casa.

----

-Anna, ¿estas enojada?-pregunto divertido en tanto rodeaba a su esposa por la espalda.

-No-respondió secamente y continuo tejiendo.

-¿Segura?-cuestiono.

-Sí estoy segura y podrías hacerme el favor de soltarme, no puedo tejer contigo pegado como sanguijuela-lo miró de reojo.

-Ya vez como si estas enojada-le apuntó mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello delicadamente.

Ella resopló resignada.

-Esta bien, si estoy molesta, sabes que no me gusta tener que dejarte a solas con Tamao y hoy me obligaste a hacerlo.

-Perdóname, era importante-apuntó al mismo tiempo que continuaba con sus caricias en el cuello de la rubia.

-¿Y te vas a dignarme a decirme de que hablaron?-pregunto con voz suave.

Yoh dejó de besarla, rodeó el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, Anna esto es importante-dijo serio.

-Yoh, estas asustándome-y su rostro mostraba que era cierto-¿Qué pasa?

-Se trata de mi empleo-comenzó lento.

-No me digas que lo has perdido-le interrumpió angustiada.

-No, no es eso. Mi empleo lo tengo seguro.

-¿Entonces?-cuestiono desconcertada.

-Annita, el empleo no es aquí en Funbari-soltó y espero una reacción.

La rubia itako parpadeo turbada.

-¿Y en donde es... entonces?-se atrevió a preguntar mientras tragaba saliva.

-En Yokohama-respondió conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te irás?-preguntó tratando de dominar las ganas de llorar.

-Sí-respondió débil.

-Y esto se lo dijiste primero a Tamao ¡Antes que a mí!-gritó indignada-¡Soy yo tu esposa, no ella!

-Anna, tranquilízate, si se lo dije primero a Tamao es porque quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera contigo, no quiero dejarte sola.

-¡Que considerado!-dijo mordaz-No quieres dejarme sola y tu vas a irte.

-Anna entiende, no lo hago por mi gusto-trató de explicarle-Tú sabes muy bien que las cosas no están marchando bien aquí y este empleo nos sacara de muchos problemas.

-Lo sé-exclamó-Pero si eso requiere que tu te vayas, no quiero que tomes el empleo-se abrazó a su esposo con fuerza.

-Annita, ya lo he tomado, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Entonces vámonos todos-dijo resuelta.

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer eso, aquí tenemos nuestra vida, sé que puedes sacar adelante la pensión y Hana no será feliz en otro lado-Yoh hablaba suave.

-Pero tu no estarás aquí, ¿a eso le puedes llamar felicidad?

-Yo vendré los fines de semana-explicó-Y en cuanto todo se arregle aquí en el hotel, botare ese trabajo y regresare a su lado. Anna necesitamos ese dinero, es por el bebé-la separó un poco y la miró tiernamente.

-Tengo miedo Yoh-dijo de pronto-¿Y si te encuentras a otra y dejas de amarme?

-Eso no va a suceder Annita, yo no podría amar a nadie más que a ti-le acaricio su mejilla.

-Debemos decírselo a Hana-señaló la itako con tristeza.

-Sí, es lo correcto, venga ya no estés así-le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz-Todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y beso a su esposo apasionadamente.

----

-Hana tu mamá te esta buscando-dijo una fría voz detrás del niño.

El pequeño volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Tamao.

-Ya voy-contestó indiferente.

-Apresúrate, es importante-apuntó la joven alejándose.

-Es un bodrio-Hana giró los ojos fastidiado.

-parece buena persona-dijo la niña mirándolo de reojo.

-Quiere parecerse a mamá-argumentó el rubio-Ella cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-¿De qué?-pregunto curiosa.

-De que le gusta mi papá-frunció el ceño.

-Pero ¿por eso es una mala persona?

-No, pero por eso me cae mal-respondió sonriéndole-Me voy o sino mamá se enfadara y me hará correr cinco kilómetros más de los 15 que ya corro. ¡Nos vemos mañana en el colegio!

Azami le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa mientras le decía adiós con la mano, en cuanto Hana se perdió de vista no pudo evitar preguntarse porque su amigo tenía que correr 15 kilómetros.

-¡Azami!-llamaron desde dentro de la casa-La comida esta lista.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-exclamó con alegría y se adentro a la gran casona.

----

Un gran silencio reinaba en la sala, sus padres tenían el rostro serio y eso no le agrado para nada.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Sí-respondió su madre-Tu papá quiere decirte algo importante.

-Yo no lo hice-se apresuro a decir-les juro que fue un accidente. La pelota golpeó el florero y se cayó, de verdad no quise hacerlo.

-Hana ¿de qué estas hablando?-pregunto su madre.

-Del florero chino carísimo que había en la entrada y el cual hice añicos. Pero les juro que todo fue un accidente.

-Mi florero-gimió la itako-Por eso no estaba en hoy en la mañana.

-¿No era de eso de lo que querían hablarme?-pregunto tragando saliva el niño y al ver la mirada furiosa de su madre, ¡opss!

-No-dijo Yoh dando un suspiro-Es algo mucho más serio que una travesura tuya.

Hana miró aturdido a su padre, él nunca se portaba así de serio.

-Hijo, recuerdas el empleo del que te hable-preguntó, el niño asintió con la cabeza-Pues bien, es en otra ciudad.

-No entiendo-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Hana lo que tu padre quiere decir es que... –Anna hablo dulce y muy suave-es que él va tener que irse a Yokohama a trabajar.

Continuara...

Notas: Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, me quedo algo largo y a partir de aquí las cosas van a comenzar a complicarse, así que espero se vayan preparando para la dosis de drama que viene. Ahora pasare a contestar sus alentadores reviews que tanto me inspiran a continuar:

**Kaoru Takeda: ** Ese gran misterio se resolverá dentro de la historia... En cuanto a Azami muy pronto se irán descubriendo muchas más cosas sobre esa niña, que también es un dulce... Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho.

**Seinko: **Sí fuiste la primera en dejar un review en este fic, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

**Keiko Asakura: ** Mi querida Neechan, Azami es un poco rara y esconde bastantes cosas detrás de ella, pero es buena chica, en cuanto a Hana he de confesarte que no es tan dulce como parece también tiene su genio, pero eso lo veras más adelante... Ese presentimiento esta bien fundamentado, pero aún así Hana es un dulce hermano mayor... cuídate mucho Neechan, espero verte pronto, espero hayas salido bien en tus exámenes.

**Gaby: ** Ese maestro militar estas un poco loco pero es un agradable viejecito... La relación entre ambos niños se dará bastante bien... ojala hayas salido bien en tus exámenes, yo apenas voy a comenzar... Y si veía Rubí, me gustaba la trama pero me desilusiono mucho el final, cuídate mucho.

**Idgie Jones: ** Sí la veía era la única telenovela que veía y el final me hizo desistir de ver otra, quede muy desilusionada con el final, en fin... pasando al fic, si Hana es un encanto y gracias por la comprensión.

**Budam: ** Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado, cuídate mucho.

**Annita Kyôyama de Asakura: **Es que no estaba muy inspirada al escribirlo, pero volví a leerlo y creo que no quedo tan mal... Sí Hana será hermano mayor... Esta bien te ayudare a comértelos XD... Sí veía Rubí, y el final fue el final más feo que he visto en mi vida, cuídate.

**Dark-princess: **ya ves como poco a poco les voy aclarando las dudas... En cuanto a Azami, ella no es una shaman y creo que en este capitulo conteste tu pregunta de porque se mudaron a las tres de la mañana... Diviértete en tu viaje, cuídate mucho.

**Rocío Asakura: **Así es nuestra pareja favorita tendrán otro bebé... Sí ya leí el epilogo, y prometo dejarte un review, no te lo he dejado por la falta de tiempo pero hoy lo haré porque no hubo clases por motivo del día de muertos, gracias por avisarme, cuídate mucho.

**Lian Black: **Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu abuelito, pero creo que todo lo que tenía que decirte sobre ese tema te lo he dejado en un review en el fic de ALGIEN COMO TU... pasando al fic, las dos primeras preguntas muy pronto descubrirás que sucedió, en cuanto a MantaxTamao es un reto personal que me he propuesto y sobre Azami ella es la mejor amiga de Hana en este fic... cuídate mucho, espero ya estés mejor y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.

**Viosil Uab: ** Otoutochan! No te preocupes por eso, al parecer tenemos el mismo problema, ah puedes pasar gratis como somos aprendices todavía no nos dan derecho a cobrar así que la entrada es enteramente gratuita... Pasando al fic, me has dejado anonadada por tu increíble capacidad de percepción y ya sabes que tu teoría es cierta, pero al parecer nadie revisa reviews de otros más que yo XD. Y aclarara más al pasar el tiempo, ya lo verás... Espero verte pronto porque hay cosas que se me están complicando y debo contarte... Cuídate mucho, saludos a tu familia, te mando un beso y un abrazo.

**Riku chan: ** Antes que nada te agradezco esa felicitación por Tardes Negras, muchas gracias y no te preocupes por lo tarde, más vale tarde que nunca XD, Espero poder lograr lo mismo con este fic... pasando a él, Pronto iré aclarando poco a poco los misterios ya veras... ese MantaxTamao es todo un reto y pues sí la historia no se basa en ellos... Hana es un ser adorable aunque de bebé fue muy lindo... espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, cuídate y no te preocupes por no leerlo a tiempo.

**Daina-chan: ** Muchas gracias y actualizo todos los lunes, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

**Annami: ** Muchas gracias por volver a estar aquí... Espero las dudas se te vayan aclarando cada vez un poco más y sí Hana es un encanto... Bueno parte de amor y dulzura con la pareja favorita antes de caer en el circulo dramático aunque será solo un poco y no sufrirán tanto... cuídate.

**Aome Asakura: ** Felicidades, ojala aquí también fuera 7 la más alta XD, pero no, tiene que ser un horroroso 10, espero le sigas echando ganas para que estudies todo lo que deseas... Pasando al fic, Hana piensa eso porque a los 7 años los niños nos ven como gusanos extraños pero ya veras que Azami le hará ver que no es así... Sí y un nuevo bebé para los Asakura... Azami es una dulzura de niña... Creo que deberías dormir un poco no es muy sano estar despierto tanto tiempo, aunque si se trata de anime vale la pena XD... cuídate mucho.

Ahora sí yo me despido, cuídense mucho, hagan muchas travesuras, pidan calaverita (a ver cuanto dinero sacan), enciendan incienso y pongan una linda ofrenda, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo. Chao.


	4. Nuevas responsabilidades

**Capitulo 4: **Nuevas responsabilidades.

-No, no es cierto, están bromeando- articulo con dificultad y trató de sonreír, pero al ver los rostros de sus padres descubrió que era verdad.

-Hana...

-¡No puedes irte!-gritó-No papá, no te vayas-exclamaba exaltado.

-Hijo comprende, además no es para siempre, yo vendré los fines de semana-intento tranquilizarlo-necesitamos el dinero para el bebé que viene en camino y las cosas en el hotel no van muy bien.

El niño guardó silencio, en eso tenía razón, él sabía que el nuevo bebé traería muchos gastos nuevos y la economía no era muy buena en esos momentos.

-¿ de verdad vendrás el fin de semana?-pregunto ya más calmado.

-Sí, te lo prometo-Yoh sonrió y alzo la palma de su mano derecha.

-¿cuándo te irás?-pregunto Hana con los ojos vidriosos.

-Mañana-contesto dando un suspiro-y por lo tanto quiero que seas un buen niño, obedezcas a tu madre y la cuides mucho... durante mi ausencia tu serás el hombre de la casa.

Hana asintió con la cabeza antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su padre y comenzar a sollozar incontenidamente.

Indudablemente se me partió el corazón al verlo llorar así y se me partió aun más al ver el rostro de Anna tratando de dominar las ganas de soltarse a llorar y abrazarme con fuerza como lo estaba haciendo Hana en esos momentos. Como odie dejar a mi familia, era necesario, pero a veces las cosas necesarias no son las más optimas. Yo mismo traté de hacerme el fuerte, después de todo ellos son mi responsabilidad y están bajo mi cuidado, no podía permitir que me vieran flaquear pero confieso que al verlos así estuve a punto de desistir y quedarme con ellos. Si no hubiese tratado de hacerme el invulnerable nada de lo que sucedió después hubiera pasado. Y decididamente al tiempo no se le puede pedir que regrese.

----

-Azami, fíjate por la ventana, hoy tendremos una visita y el timbre de la entrada no sirve-le pidió a la niña una mujer de alta estatura, cabellera castaña y ojos de un violeta penetrante.

-Sí mamá-dijo alegre y corrió hacía la sala donde los grandes ventanales dejaban mirar todo el esplendor de la calle-Todavía no llega-anunció.

-Esta bien, ahora ven ayudarme.

La niña de un salto bajo del sillón no sin antes darle un vistazo a la casa de a lado, sonrió y corrió hacía la cocina.

-Hoy no hemos hablado mucho, cuéntame hija ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?-pregunto la joven mientras untaba paté a una galleta.

-Bien mamá, ya tengo un amigo-contesto con jubilo.

-¿De verdad?, Me parece estupendo Azami, ¿cómo se llama?

-Hana, vive en la casa de a lado.

-¿Es el niño con el que te vi platicando hoy en la tarde?-pregunto recordando.

-Sí-Azami tomo una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca.

-Azami, es para la visita-le reprendió su madre.

-Ya lo sé, pero siempre que viene no se termina todo-argumento la pequeña y saboreo una galleta más.

Su madre meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Mami, ¿crees que sería bueno que le contara a Hana mi secreto?-pregunto con seriedad la niña, sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente.

La joven contempló a su hija por algunos minutos antes de contestar.

-Azami quedamos que no le contaríamos a nadie, no quiero que te saquen de la escuela como en la otra ciudad ni que los niños se burlen de ti-acaricio sus ondulados cabellos-hija lo que tú eres no es bien visto por la gente.

-Ya lo sé-se encogió de hombros-pero Hana me agrada mucho de verdad-arrugó un poco su frente-él es distinto mamí, no es normal o a mí me da la impresión de que no lo es-dio un pequeño suspiro-además es el primer amigo que tengo-se cruzo de brazos-no se me hace justo tener que engañarlo.

-Pues si crees que haces lo correcto, adelante-le dio un beso en su frente-espero no se burle de ti o te vea con repugnancia como tus otros amigos.

-No lo creo mamá, Hana es diferente, lo sé-dijo con seguridad la niña- escuche pasos voy a revisar-y salió corriendo de la cocina-¡Mamá ha llegado!

Su madre se quito rápidamente el delantal que llevaba puesto, arreglo un poco la cocina y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches-saludo un hombre alto con bigote y barba delgado saludo, sus ojos ambarinos mostraron ternura al ver a la niña.

-Buenas noches Ren-contesto la joven-No te esperaba tan pronto, pero pasa, pasa-le dio espació y miró a su hija-Azami ve a jugar a tu habitación ¿quieres?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y subió corriendo las escaleras de madera.

-Vine en cuanto supe que estabas viviendo aquí Naoki-explicó en tanto pasaba a la sala-¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, fue buena idea tuya venir a vivir a este barrió, es muy tranquilo-comentó Naoki pasándole la charola con los canapés.

-Lo sé-sonrió-aunque antes era mucho más tranquilo, yo pase buenos momentos en la casa de a lado.

-¿De verdad?-cuestiono curiosa-¿En serio conoces a la familia de a lado?

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta y en ese tono?-Ren la miró interrogante.

-Es que Azami se ha hecho amiga del niño de a lado y desea contarle su secretó-su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Ya veo-dijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza-Y créeme que comprendo tu miedo, pero los Asakura son una gran familia, muy nobles y agradables-tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca-Aunque reconozco que al pequeño Hana no lo conozco lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo lo vi un par de veces pero era solo un bebé-sonrió-aunque si tiene el carácter de Yoh seguramente es un jovencito de lo más tranquilo y despreocupado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás-dio un suspiro melancólico-en fin-se incorporo-ya debo irme, solo venía a ver si todo estaba marchando bien.

-Sí gracias-la joven se levanto de su lugar-te acompaño a la puerta.

-Por cierto Naoki ¿aún buscas un ayudante para la heladería?-pregunto anhelante.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque conozco a alguien que necesita dinero y carece de empleo-esbozo una sonrisa burlona pero con cariño-Un puerco espín llamado Horo Horo.

-Oh, pues me has ahorrado el trabajo de poner un anuncio en el periódico-le guiñó el ojo-Yo lo recibiré con gusto.

-Gracias Naoki, Buenas noches-se despidió dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Ren-le contestó y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió hacía la sala y tomo la charola de los canapés, el chino no había probado más que uno, los contemplo con añoranza y suspiro con fuerza.

-No sabes como lamento Ren no haberte escogido a ti en lugar de Razan.

----

La mañana estaba más que calurosa y Hana se despertó mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado, bostezo y estiro su pequeño y delgado cuerpo para después dirigirle una agradable mirada a una espada pequeña y naranja que reposaba en su buró y donde un orbe espiritual grisasea flotaba.

Se vistió con prisa y bajo al comedor de la misma manera, hoy era el día en que su papá se iba y no quería por nada del mundo no despedirse de él. Cuando llegó a la cocina hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver a Tamao preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días-dijo educado pero glacial.

-Buenos días Hana-respondió ella con una sonrisa-¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Este... espero a mamá y a papá-contesto dando un bostezo.

-Como gustes-la joven volvió el rostro y su mirada se llenó de tristeza, no comprendía porque el niño la trataba tan cortante.

De pronto el retumbar de un motor los hizo girar la cabeza en dirección al jardín, Hana dio un salto y salió corriendo por la puerta mientras Tamao observaba horrorizada como una moto arruinaba las rosas del jardín.

-¡Tío Ryu! ¡Tío Ryu!-exclamó con alegría en niño en tanto brincaba con entusiasmo.

-Hey, hey, pero si es el pequeño guerrero-dijo el extravagante hombre al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el casco y sonreía-Ven para acá mi sobrino favorito, dame esos cinco-pidió alzando su mano que al instante fue chocada por una mucho más pequeña.

-¿Pero que escándalo es este?-pregunto una estoica voz.

-Mami, ¡el tío Ryu ha vuelto!-dijo Hana con mucha alegría.

-Sí ya me di cuenta-Anna no lucía muy contenta.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto Yoh llegando al lugar de los hechos.

-Sucede que... –su esposa iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpida por un grito de alegría proveniente del recién llegado.

-Don Yoh, Doña Anna, ¡qué gusto volver a verlos!

-También es un placer-dijo Yoh sonriendo abiertamente.

-Ajá-Anna arqueo una de sus cejas.

-Creo que llegue en buen momento ¿o no?, Usted esta por irse hoy ¿cierto?-pregunto Ryu.

Anna miró inquisitivamente a su marido.

-Annita, le pedí a Ryu que viniera para cuidarte-le explicó el shaman a su esposa que lo veía con una mirada exterminadora.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?-pregunto molesta la rubia.

-No es eso querida-respondió tratando de safarse del problema-Es que no quiero que te sientas tan sola.

-¿Y por eso le pides al circo que venga?-cuestiono sarcástica-Yoh, dime la verdad ¿a quien más le pediste que viniera a "cuidarme?"-y lo miró profundamente.

-Solo falta Fausto-contesto agachando la cabeza y esperando el potente grito de su mujer.

-¡YOH ASAKURA, ERES EL COLMO!-el grito feroz de la itako hizo que todo a su alrededor se despertara-¿Qué no confías en mí?

-Sí, si confió-respondió sobandose su oído-Solo que no deseo que te quedes completamente sola, además confío plenamente en que tanto Ryu, Tamao y Fausto te ayudaran a levantar la pensión y cuando la hora del parto llegue.

Anna lanzó un resoplido de resignación.

-¿Cuándo cambiaras mi querido Yoh?-se preguntó en silenció.

-¡Más visitas, que bien!-clamó jubiloso el pequeño Hana-Tío Ryu ¿me darás un paseo en tu moto?

El joven iba a responderle cuando Anna los interrumpió.

-No jovencito, ya es hora de ir a la escuela y tu tío Ryu tiene tareas que con mucho gusto él hará sin chistar-sonrió dulcemente-Ahora despídete de tu padre, que tardaras toda una semana en volver a verlo.

El niño se alejó de la gran Harley negra y corrió a abrazar con fuerza a su papá.

-Adiós papá-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Nos veremos el viernes en la noche ¿de acuerdo?-se arrodillo a su altura y le despeino los cabellos-Mientras pórtate bien y cuida a tu mamá y al bebé ¿lo harás por mí?

-Sí papá-respondió con firmeza, ahora él era el hombre de la casa.

-Te quiero mucho Hana-Yoh sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Ahora vete a la escuela que se te hace tarde.

Hana lo abrazo con fuerza por ultima vez y le susurro un "yo también te quiero papá", se adentró a la casa y subió a su habitación a recoger su mochila y su espada, la cual envolvió en una manta roja y se la coloco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, volvió a bajar solo para darle un beso a su madre y despedirse de todos, solo entonces Hana se fue rumbo a la escuela.

----

Tamao salió al jardín solo para despedir a Yoh al igual que los demás.

El joven shaman dejó claras recomendaciones para Fausto, Ryu y ella misma, implorándoles que cuidaran mucho de Anna, el bebé y Hana; pronto le llegó el turno de despedirse de su esposa.

La rubia sacerdotisa le dio la más dulce de sus sonrisas aunque por dentro tenía el enorme deseo de llorar.

-Es un hasta luego Annita-dijo Yoh mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Lo sé-la joven correspondía al abrazo-cuídate mucho-se separo un poco de él y poso su frente contra la de su marido-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-el shaman tomo delicadamente su mentón y la beso lánguidamente, tratando de impregnarse y llevarse el delicioso sabor de Anna con él.

La aprisiono contra su cuerpo una vez más para intentar conservar el olor y el calor de su cuerpo, se separo de ella con reluctancia y mirándola con amor le dijo adiós.

Las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente sobre mis mejillas mientras podía escuchar como chocaban contra la dureza de la tierra. Un dolor agudo en mi pecho nació al verlo partir, yo que nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de él, tenía irremediablemente que aprender a vivir sin él, acostumbrarme a su ausencia y a sus esporádicas visitas. Me sentí tan sola en esos momentos, el padre de mis hijos se había marchado en busca de un mejor futuro para todos nosotros. Sin embargo el mejor futuro estaba, sin saberlo, estando cerca de nosotros.

----

-¡Azami!, ¡Hey Azami!-gritaba al mismo tiempo que daba grandes zancadas para alcanzarla.

La niña detuvo sus pasos y giró para sonreírle al niño rubio y despeinado que la llamaba insistentemente.

-Hola-lo saludo sonriendo.

-Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte?-pregunto un tanto tímido.

-Por supuesto, vamos al mismo lado y somos amigos-ella esbozó aún más su sonrisa-No hay nada malo en ello.

-Eso debe pesar-dijo colocándose a su lado-¿si quieres puedo llevarme tus libros?-un débil sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas.

-Eres muy amable pero así estoy bien-contestó un poco azorada.

Les siguió un silenció un tanto incomodo, Hana no sabía que conversación mantener con una niña y Azami se debatía en si ese era un buen momento para confesarle a Hana su secreto.

-Oye-dijeron al unísono provocando que sus miradas se encontraran y una risa nerviosa apareciera.

-Primero las niñas-dijo Hana no estando muy seguro de que así fuera la frase.

-Yo quería contarte algo-titubeo-es un poco personal pero como eres mi amigo... Hana ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

-Claro-contestó con firmeza-Dime.

-Es que yo...

-¡Ea, pero si es Asakura!-interrumpió a la niña una jocosa voz.

Ambos niños voltearon y de pronto se vieron rodeados por tres niños montados en bicicleta.

-Takatoshi-mascullo el rubio entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

-Mire jefe, si no esta solo, el tonto con nombre de niña tiene novia-se burló un niño pecoso y de cabellos violáceos, llamado Ken.

-Oiga jefecín, ¿ella no es la niña nueva que llegó a la escuela ayer?-pregunto un niño de cabellera larga y negra con lentes oscuros, llamado Hiroshi.

-¡A callar imbeciles!-les ordenó el robusto niño al que denominaban jefe-No molesten a Asakura, no ven que puede sacar sus poderes mágicos y nos hará daño-se burlo y soltó una sonora risa.

-Déjenos en paz, no les hemos hecho nada-se quejó Hana en tanto que una de sus manos tomaba a su vez una de las de su compañera y la colocaba protectoramente detrás suyo.

-¿Y si no queremos?-pregunto con un brillo malicioso en su rostro Takatoshi.

Hana les envió una mirada fulgurante.

-¡Uy que nos harás!-dijo entre risas Ken-Con eso de que tu familia tiene poderes cósmico fenomenales.

-Sí, no vaya a enviarnos con los muertos que tanto ve-ironizó Hiroshi-Aunque solo los fenómenos ven fantasmas.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso que era la paciencia de Hana, una cosa era que no creyeran en shamanes y si mucho en rumores y otra muy distinta que le llamaran fenómeno y por ende a su familia. Un aura negra rodeó al pequeño.

-Hana-balbuceo Azami un poco asustada-No les hagas caso, no sé de que hablan pero no te dejes provocar.

-Sí Hana-dijo el jefe con voz de niña-No nos hagas daño-y volvió a carcajearse.

-¡Basta!-gritó furioso el niño-Hasta ahora me he controlado porque mi mamá y mi papá me lo pidieron pero hoy... –levanto la mirada que estaba llena de furia-hoy han traspasado los límites.

-¡Uy, que miedo!-exclamaron con sorna los tres para después volver a reírse.

-Azami ponte detrás de mí, pronto sabrás a que se refieren-le ordenó a la niña que obedeció sin decir ni preguntar nada.

Los niños continuaban riéndose y se rieron más fuerte al ver sacar a Hana la espada épica.

-Mire jefe, Asakura trata de hacernos daño con su espada de juguete-menciono entre risas Ken.

-Ahora verán-murmuro para sí el rubio-¡Ares!-llamó y al instante el dios mitológico apareció a su lado, su plateada armadura brillaba con intensidad, le dirigió una mirada al niño y asintió con la cabeza-¡Ares posesiona esta espada legendaria!- gritó.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas imbécil?-gruño Takatoshi-ya me cansaste-arrojó su bicicleta y estaba dispuesto a golpear a Hana cuando...

-¡Golpe de Zeus!-gritó con furia mientras blandía su espada y una rutilante luz inundaba todo el lugar, los ojos de los niños se llenaron de pavor y un gritó potente salió de sus bocas al verse alcanzados por aquel resplandor. Hana jadeó se hallaba exhausto pero su mirada antes llena de furia se llenó de horror al ver el alcance de su ataque. Los tres niños estaban tirados en el suelo con las ropas rasgadas y con diversos raspones y moretones. El silenció fue roto por las sirenas de una patrulla. Hana tomó a Azami de la mano, quien estaba evidentemente aturdida y espantada, la obligó a reaccionar y con voz fuerte le dijo: ¡CORRE!

Ambos comenzaron a correr precipitadamente por las calles, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar de los hechos.

-Hana, ¿pero que fue todo eso?-pregunto una agitada Azami mientras lo veía confundida.

-Ahora crees que soy un demonio ¿verdad?-en la voz de Hana había tristeza.

-No-contestó segura-Solo que estoy muy sorprendida, ¿qué fue ese resplandor y porque ese hombre tan apuesto entró a esa espada?

-¿Pudiste ver a Ares?-pregunto aparentemente turbado y sin dejar de correr.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No por nada-respondió sonriendo, su padre tenía razón la gente que puede ver fantasmas tienen un buen corazón.

-Ahora sí me puedes explicar-dijo Azami quien respiraba agitadamente y se acomodaba el uniforme escolar ante la entrada del colegio.

Hana vaciló un poco pero decidió confesarle su secreto.

-Esto nadie debe saberlo Azami, te lo digo porque eres mi amiga y a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerte te tengo aprecio, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-el niño la miraba profundamente y con el rostro serio.

-Te lo prometo Hana, después de todo yo también tengo un secreto que contarte-contestó la niña con solemnidad.

El niño asintió para después comenzar a hablar.

-Azami, yo... yo soy un shaman.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Y bien ¿qué les pareció?, Esta vez me quedo bastante largo, disculpen si estoy equivocada con respecto al espíritu acompañante de Hana pero como no sabía quien es pues tuve que buscarle uno. Su espíritu es Ares y es el dios griego de la guerra y la virilidad, me pareció un dios fuerte, que domina todas las armas bélicas y sobre todo que va acorde con el tamaño del poder espiritual de Hana, así que por lo menos en mi fic, Hana tiene por espíritu acompañante a un dios. Hecha esta aclaración y esperando que este capitulo lo hayan disfrutado paso a contestar sus siempre bienvenidos reviews:

**Sakura soul: **Trabajo es trabajo XD, en realidad es desestrezante esto de escribir fics... Ojala pronto te animes y escribas una buena historia para poderla leer... cuídate mucho.

**Marionzinha:** No como crees, Yoh va a lo que va, es decir a trabajar, no me gusta mucho usar los viejos recursos, pero ahí conocerá a alguien no muy bueno.

**Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku:** Oh, no te preocupes... Tiene que irse para poder sacar adelante a la familia, en cuanto a Hao pues tendrá solo una pequeña participación en el fic... Sí alguien me comentó de ese maratón, espero puedas descansar, cuídate y no te trasnoches XD.

**Annita Kyôyama de Asakura:** Sobre tu pregunta es el que Yoh se vaya lo que traerá problemas eso y le sumamos otras cositas más que pronto sucederán... Azami es un encanto por eso decidí hacerla súper amiga de Hana... Algo hay en de eso XD... cuídate mucho.

**Gaby:** Sí un poco triste pero con motivos necesarios, Yoh tiene que irse para tratar de darles un mejor futuro... Pues aquí esta un capitulo más que espero hayas disfrutado... Y por supuesto que estudiare mucho, por lo mientras ya conseguí atrasar la fecha de mi examen de dirección XD.

**Keiko sk:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, cuídate mucho.

**Viosil Uab:** Pues estoy de maravilla mi estimado otoutochan y al parecer tu también estas bastante bien... Sí ha sido un capitulo conmovedor toda esa separación es bastante sentimental, aunque comienzo a dudar sobre tus palabras en el paréntesis tomando en cuenta la pequeña charla de hoy XD... ¿Eso sucede en Argentina? No lo sabía, bueno como ya te he dicho siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas (y sí sé que te importa un bledo)... La niña se llama Azami, recuérdalo mi querido Viosil porque tiene mucha importancia (¿pero que le voy hacer a tu memoria de teflón? XD)... Sí sé a que te refieres... bueno, claro que estoy un paso más cerca... cuídate mucho, saludos a tu familia, espero apruebes esos exámenes ¿eh? XD.

**Keiko Asakura:** Así es, es necesario para poder darles un buen patrimonio a sus hijos... Eso es cierto ellos son los que más tristes van a estar y no te preocupes que Yoh se va a portar más que bien en este fic, él va ir únicamente a trabajar aunque conocerá a alguien importante dentro del fic... Ya veras que sí solo es cuestión de adaptarse y ver que Tamao esta resignada a no tener a Yoh... Y ya supiste un poquito más de Azami y de regalo un poco más sobre el poder espiritual de Hana... Espero Neechan que hayas pasado, te lo mereces ya que le has puesto mucho empeño, yo también espero encontrarte en msn te extraño ;; ... cuídate mucho, saludos a tu familia y te mando un beso y un abrazo.

**Seinko:** Bueno Hana empezara a tratarla bien cuando se acostumbre a ella y a su presencia y la conozca un poco más, en cuanto a lo de Yoh era necesario, él solo ve por su familia... espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**Andrea k-16:** No te preocupes, espero estés mejor de tu pie... Sobre tu duda así es, de hecho las descripciones físicas van en base de Funbari No Uta... No como crees Yoh no va volver a hacer eso, en este fic lo mostraré igual de humano pero con otro tipo de debilidades como la desesperación, no te preocupes que Yoh no volteara a ver a ninguna mujer que no sea Anna... Cuídate mucho, ya ves lo que te pasa por andar metiendo el pie donde no debes XD.

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho, coman chocolate, tomen mucho jugo de naranja, escriban un libro, planten un árboy y para rematar tengan un hijo, yo los veo en el siguiente capitulo, chao.


	5. La hija del aire

**Capitulo 5: ** La hija del aire.

La campana que marca el inicio de clases resonó con claridad provocando que algunos pajarillos posados en los árboles emprendieran el vuelo.

Azami parpadeo un par de veces confundida.

-¿Un shaman?-pregunto un tanto turbada-¿Qué es eso?

Hana se esperó todo tipo de pregunta menos esa y tosió con dificultad antes de responder.

-Pues un shaman es...

La tercera campanada resonó con mucho más fuerza.

-¡El capitán!-gritaron con fuerza mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección al salón de clases.

Cuando llegaron una enorme multitud rodeaba a Megumi, no era extraño, esa niña siempre estaba rodeada de gente pero esta vez había demasiadas personas a su alrededor y lo más importante: le estaban poniendo atención, ¡eso era un verdadero acontecimiento!

Se acercaron por detrás de la multitud que rodeaba a la niña pelirroja para poder escuchar.

-¡Fue bastante aterrador!-exclamaba la niña-Era una gran luz que llenó toda la calle-sus ojos mostraban falso temor-Yo me espante bastante y el chofer tuvo que rodear la cuadra para que yo pudiera llegar a tiempo, pero también desde el otro lado de la calle se podía ver aquel resplandor.

-¡Guau!-exclamaron más de uno y se miraron confundidos para después dirigirse a sus asientos y cuchichear sobre lo visto por la niña más popular del colegio, porque lo que Yasumaru Megumi dijera tenía que ser simplemente la verdad.

-Koji, ¿qué tanto contaba Megumi?- le pregunto Hana a su amigo cuando este llegó a ocupar su asiento.

-¡Pero que milagro Hana! ¡Llegaste temprano!-dijo con burla y sonrió.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió falso y mordaz-Ahora cuéntame ¿qué es lo que vio esa engreída?

-No me lo vas a creer-comenzó emocionado el pequeño-Megumi nos contó que vio todo un espectáculo sacado del más allá-se puso serio y bajo la voz-sin ofender, claro-luego prosiguió-Nos contó que cuando venía hacía la escuela su auto casi choca contra un poste de luz debido a que una misterioso y potente resplandor deslumbró a su chofer.

-¿Una luz?-pregunto Azami atónita y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Hana.

-Sí una luz en la calle principal que da a la escuela -suspiró-A mi me hubiera gustado mucho verla.

-Ah, que... –Hana se sentó en su banca algo nervioso-... emocionante.

El profesor entró con un inusual estruendo, su anciano rostro estaba descompuesto por una mueca de furia, no saludó como de costumbre y eso desconcertó a los niños.

-¡Esto es algo inadmisible!-vocifero con violencia haciendo estremecer a cada uno de los pequeños, inhalo un poco de aire para después soltarlo en un potente suspiró-Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada criaturas-dijo ya más calmado-Pero ha sucedido algo espantoso en las cercanías del colegio-explicó-Tres de sus compañeros fueron gravemente agredidos y no concibo que inhumana persona pudo hacerles semejante atrocidad a niños inofensivos de siete años.

Exclamaciones de asombro general en los alumnos.

Hana bajó la mirada y tembló con ligereza, Azami lo miró con pena.

-Sus compañeros del segundo "B", ahora están en el hospital y esperamos se repongan pronto. Tienen graves lesiones y los paramédicos consideraron una fortuna haberlos hallado con vida; sea lo que les haya provocando tal daño pudo haberlos matado.

-Tal vez fue la gran luz que Megumi vio hoy antes de llegar al colegió-comentó Koji ansioso de consagraciarse con la pequeña vanidosa.

El viejo arqueó una ceja y dirigió su fría mirada hacía la niña.

-¿Y bien Megumi tienes algo que aportar?-pregunto serio.

-Este... yo... –balbuceo alterada.

-Vamos hija, no tengas miedo-le animó el profesor-cualquier aportación sobre los pandilleros que le hicieron daño a esos niños es muy útil, ¡Esos o ese miserable tiene que pagar!

El pequeño shaman apretó sus puños con fuerzas, cada palabra de su maestro era como un puñal de culpa clavándosele en el corazón.

-Bueno-comenzó-Yo solo vi un gran resplandor.

-¿Un resplandor?-interrogó atónito el anciano-¿Viste quien provocó ese resplandor?

-No-contestó con seguridad-Yo solo vi una gran luz que se alzaba en medio de la calle-meditó un momento-como si la tierra se hubiese abierto y sacado aquel poderoso albor, era como ver las llamas del infierno.

-Te creo niña... -pronunció Tohishiro grave.

Hana respiraba con dificultad.

-... Porque solo un demonio podría causar semejante daño y dolor.

El niño tembló con fuerza pero se tranquilizo al sentir una tibia mano en su hombro, volteó el rostro y se topo con una sonrisa sincera y unos ojos verdes llenos de comprensión.

- No eres un demonio Hana-dijo bajito-sino un shaman.

----

Caminaba a paso lento por las diferentes calles y avenidas de la ciudad de Tokio, sus cabellos rebeldes y azules se movían rítmicamente con el viento, silbaba una canción muy vieja y llevaba las manos metidas en los desgastados jeans.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la pensión donde años atrás vivió gratos momentos y se vio tentado a llamar a la puerta y abrazar con fuerza a su amigo Yoh mientras se imaginaba la cara de furia de Anna al verlo. Pero no, sacudió su cabeza, Ren había sido demasiado estricto con eso, nadie tenía que saber que Naoki estaba viviendo ahí.

-Vaya estupidez-murmuro sonriendo-Como si Yoh fuese un hombre tan malvado como para rechazar a esa niña-paso sus manos atrás de su cabeza-Ese Ren, se ve que no conoce bien a sus amigos-continuo caminando-Pues bien, aquí vamos-pronunció sacudiéndose mientras subía las escaleras de piedra.

Antes de que tocará la puerta se abrió y ante sus ojos una mujer tan alta como él, delgada y castaña le sonrió con ternura.

-Tú debes ser Horo Horo ¿cierto?-pregunto riendo dentro de ella al ver la cara de desconcierto del ainu.

-Sí-dijo un tanto hipnotizado.

-Pero pasa, Ren me ha hablado mucho de ti-hizo a un lado la puerta para permitirle la entrada.

-Espero que solo cosas buenas-arqueó una ceja-porque con ese tiburón nunca se sabe.

Naoki rió divertida, era tal y como Ren le había descrito a su mejor amigo.

----

Sentados sobre el césped del patio contemplaban sin decir nada a los demás niños que correteaban por los alrededores.

Hana había estado muy callado desde que el profesor les comentara lo acontecido con Takatoshi, Ken y Hiroshi. Azami, que estaba sentada a su lado picoteaba su fruta sin llevársela nunca a la boca.

-No deberías sentirte mal-dijo fuerte y dejó caer con estruendo su tenedor.

El niño la miró sorprendido.

-No es tu culpa ser diferente-apuntó con el ceño fruncido-ellos te molestaron, te retaron...

-Pero no debí descargar todo mi poder espiritual en ellos-señaló dando un suspiro-Y es extraño que me defiendas, lo normal es que me huyeras como todos los demás.

-¿Por qué tendría que huirte?-pregunto.

-Porque soy un shaman-se encogió de hombros-No es normal ver a alguien como yo-luego añadió con despreció-con todo ese incontrolable poder, ahora debes tenerme miedo-bajó la mirada-todos me lo tienen, hasta Koji que se supone es mi mejor amigo.

-No te temo-dijo innegablemente-Además creo que deberías sentirte agradecido, eres especial Hana y no debe importarte lo que la gente opine-se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con el ceño arrugado.

-Eres muy extraña-confesó mirándola con detenimiento-La gente normal hubiera corrido al verme hacer la posesión de objetos.

-Es que yo tampoco soy normal Hana-hablo despacio y desvió su mirada.

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un secreto que contarte...

-Sí-respondió mirándola con atención- Azami no me digas... –sus ojos negros brillaron-... que tu también eres un shaman.

La niña lo miró absorta.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó-Yo no sé siquiera que es un shaman y todas esas otras cosas que mencionaste, yo no soy lo que tú eres Hana-guardo silencio por algunos segundos-Pero créeme que me gustaría mucho serlo.

Hana sonrió.

-Entonces dime ¿qué se supone que eres?-interrogó con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella tardó varios minutos antes de responderle y aquella pequeña turbación le pareció encantadora a Hana, los negros y ondulados cabellos se movían suavemente y los ojos verdes temblaban levemente.

-Yo... –comenzó con la voz apagada- yo estoy muy enferma- dijo ahogadamente.

El niño la contempló con suspicacia.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Prométeme que no huirás-imploró en tanto lo miraba directo a los ojos-Júrame Hana que no correrás despavorido y no le dirás a nadie-pidió a punto de llorar-No quiero que me corran del colegio y no... –se detuvo pero decidió continuar- no deseo perder a mi único amigo.

-Claro que te lo prometo-dijo angustiado-No te pongas así Azami-sus brazos le rodearon los hombros y la estrujo dulcemente-puedes confiar en mí, ahora dime.

-Yo tengo... lo que los adultos llaman SIDA-lánguidamente y una por una lagrimas llenas de sal cayeron al césped.

Hana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no entendía que enfermedad era esa pero debía ser algo bastante funesto para poner tan mal a su amiga. Deslizó suavemente una de sus manos por una de sus rosadas mejillas, tomó su mentón con suavidad y confrontó sus ojos vidriosos.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Tarde o temprano voy a morir-completó al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el niño y lloraba sobre su hombro.

El niño la abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía que una inexplicable tristeza comenzaba a llenarle el cuerpo. La única persona que también era distinta como él, que consideraba su amiga, desaparecería de la tierra tarde o temprano.

_Era injusto y sigue pareciéndome injusto, que de todas las personas que habitan la tierra, ella fuera una condenada a morir, pude sentir a través de ese abrazo a esa alma ansiosa de vida y desde ese momento me juré que yo encontraría la forma de darle vida..._

-No llores Azami-pronunció proporcionándole suaves palmadas en su cabeza-Te prometo que encontraré la cura para tu enfermedad-su voz sonó solemne- No permitiré que mueras, te lo juro.

----

Anna miraba a través de la ventana a su nueva vecina y sintió cierto recelo, Yoh había tenido razón era demasiado extraño que llegaran a habitar aquella vieja casa propiedad de los Tao y se pregunto si Ren Tao estaba al tanto de todo.

Pero algo más le preocupaba y le enfadaba en aquel momento, aquella noticia en la televisión le había crispado los nervios y la había hecho soltar un potente grito que provocó que una alarmada Tamao le diera un té de tila para tranquilizarla.

-¡Mamá!-llamó una alegre y alterada voz, que la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Una rubia y rebelde cabellera junto con una carita llena de preocupación se asomó por la puerta de la sala, entró con prisa y se arrodilló a los pies de su madre.

-Mamá, ¿los shamanes tenemos la facultad de curar?-pregunto esperanzado.

Anna dio media vuelta y contempló a su hijo en tanto daba un suspiro y disimula su enfado.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto ecuánime.

-Dime ¿los shamanes podemos curar?-repitió.

-A que se debe esa pregunta-repuso fría

-Solo dime sí o no-le apremió.

-Te contestare solo si tu me respondes una pequeña pregunta-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

-Dime hijo ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ATACASTE A ESOS NIÑOS?

Hana quedo demudado y retrocedió dos pasos.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Hola mis queridos y estimados lectores, espero se hallen bien porque yo estoy al borde del colapso nervioso debido a la cantidad de tarea, aún así pude escribir un poco, espero les haya agradado este capitulo, aclaro que pronto sabrán como fue que Azami se contagió y muchos otros misterios más. Ahora paso a contestar sus reviews:

**Andrea k-16: **Yoh siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de su familia... te aclaró Hana no odia a Tamao, solo le cae mal porque el niño ya se dio cuenta de que a Tamao le gusta Yoh, por eso es que la desprecia... Pues espero disfrutes este capitulo, cuídate y recupérate pronto.

**Idgie Jones:** Ese niño tiene un gran poder espiritual, más adelante verás como consiguió que Ares fuera su espíritu... En cuanto a Ren pues las imágenes lo muestran así aunque yo también creía que sería lampiño... Te agradezco que me muestres mis faltas para poder corregirlas, no me excuso pero por lo general escribo en las noches cuando regreso del colegio y paso sin revisar los capítulos, de ahora en adelante tratare de que no vaya ni un solo error, cuídate mucho.

**May sk:** Esa preguntita tuyo pronto la veras contestada, no puedo adelantarte nada pero es una de las dificultades por las que pasara la familia... No se te olvido el color de cabello, a la que se le olvido describirlo fue a mí, pero corregí hoy mi error y es negro, el cabello de Azami es negro.

**Seinko:** Sí se fue y próximamente sabremos cosas sobre su empleo y encuanto a Hana, creo que Anna se encargará de él.

**Budam:** No te preocupes, al menos lo leíste, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Maru Kazegami N de Tauko:** Hao tendrá una participación especial en este fic y será importante... Hana es en exceso fuerte ya sabrás luego porque lo digo y Azami no es shaman, ahora ya sabes que tiene en realidad y su enfermedad es un detonante importante en la historia... Esa pregunta pronto la contestó... Vaya que eres incorregible pero créeme yo soy igual XD.

**Dark-princess:** No te preocupes, claro, solo sí disfrutaste tus "travesuras" XD... pasando al fic, esa pregunta muy pronto te la responderé y ya sabes cual es el secreto de Azami. Y ya pórtate bien.

**Daina-chan: **Pues espero este capitulo te guste también.

**Lian Black:** Es que me gusta imaginármelos llenos de dulzura y amor XD... Créeme que yo soy igual por fortuna tengo a mi mejor amigo que lleva su desayuno a la facultad y lo compartimos (aunque luego yo tengo que pagar la comida nnU)... Yoh tiene que irse para poder solventar los gastos familiares y pues ya viste su reacción... No agradezcas sí sabes que me fascina ese fic.

**Keiko Asakura:** Querida Neechan me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo... Y ya ves cuan poderoso es ese pequeño, más adelante comprenderás porque le di tanto poder y más aún un dios como espíritu acompañante... Puede decirse chido, padre, etc... Espero haya quedado satisfecha tu curiosidad sobre el secreto de Azami y sobre su madre y Ren eso pronto lo aclararé... Sí fue una pena Neechan pero era necesario y tú estate tranquila que Yoh será más fiel que un perro XD... ¡Es maravilloso!¡Ya sabía yo que lo lograrías! ¡Muchas felicidades! De verdad te lo merecías porque has estudiado bastante ¡Felicidades por tan gran logro!, Pero supongo que pasaras igual esa entrevista, Sé que los cautivarás... ¿De verdad vendrás?, Eso es fabuloso, ¿vendrás a la capital o a algún estado de la República?, espero que mi país te cautive bastante, es una lástima que yo viajo a New York por aquellas fechas, mi papá quiere llevarnos allá a pasar las vacaciones y comprar ropa nueva, ¡aún así es fabuloso que nos visites!... cuídate mucho, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, saluda a tu familia y ¡Suerte!

**Annita Kyôyama de Asakura:** Eso me alegra bastante, y así es Hana no quiere a Tamao porque ya se dio cuenta de que a la chica rosa le gusta su papá... Esos niños son una molestia pero créeme que se vengarán... Me parece perfecto que sigas mis consejos XD, pero no seas tramposa tú debes plantar el árbol sino no vale, cuídate mucho.

**Annami-punk:** Apurada pero bien, es un placer tenerte de vuelta... Hana es un niño bastante lindo y muy inteligente y sí su madre sufrirá pero también su papá... cuídate, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**Aome Asakura:** Hiciste un gran esfuerzo y por lo tanto eso merece felicitaciones... Pasando al fic, Sí es una pena y solo una simple visita, yo también sé lo que es eso pero creo que los reencuentros son muy emotivos... Yo no me hago mucho a la idea pero trato de imaginármelo... Ya respondí tu pregunta sobre Azami... Y claro que Hana tiene su carácter, cuando se enoja es como Anna pero la mayor parte tiene el carácter de su papá.

**Viosil Uab:** Créeme mi querido otoutochan que estamos iguales, con la diferencia que yo pasaré un mes de tortura y tú solo una semana... Pero esta bien pasemos al fic, Eso me parece perfecto XD... pronto explicare la relación de Naoki con Ren Tao y sobre la pronunciación es como se lee solo que agrégale una t débil antes de la z... Acerca de tu propuesta ya lo había pensado y al leer tu review no pude evitar preguntarme ¿habrá leído mi mente? XD, sí pronto verás como y porque Hana tuvo el valor de enfrentarse para ganar a Ares... ¿Chido? Viosil ¿Te sientes bien? XD... Todos se equivocaron y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el mentado secreto pero algo hay de verdad en lo que dices... Pues llegó Horo en este capitulo pero llegó de incógnito ya sabrás luego porque... Sí ya vi que Neechan pasó y no fue un milagro, le puso empeño y se lo merece :p ... cuídate mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo, saludos de mi parte para tu familia.

**Lua Xan: **He estado muy bien y espero que tu también lo estés... ya verás que pronto comprendes las cosas no te preocupes, cuídate y por cierto es un lindo nuevo nick.

**Yo-chan1:** Pues lo sabes ya y espero haber satisfacido tu curiosidad... Claro que no se le acercará ni un centímetro a Yoh, créeme Hana es de armas tomar XD... Yo la saludo de tu parte, cuídate y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**Gaby:** Pronto iré resolviendo cada una de sus dudas y encuanto a Hana ese niño se merecía al dios y a mí también me fascina la mitología griega, cuídate.

Ahora sí me despido, cuídense mucho, hagan muchas travesuras buenas, escuchen música, vayan al cine, vean el atardecer y disfruten su tiempo libre, yo los veo en el siguiente capitulo, chao,


	6. La espuma de los días

**Capitulo 6: **La espuma de los días.

No acertó a decir ni media palabra, temblaba de miedo y angustia al percibir el mal encarado rostro de su madre. Anna se acercaba a él a paso lento, con los ojos chispeantes de furia e indignación. Se arrodilló a su altura y le pego un fuerte bofetón en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-pregunto con una mezcla de enfado y decepción.

Hana comenzó a soltar un débil llanto.

-Casi matas a esos niños-mascullo con desagrado-¡¿En qué demonios pensabas Hana?!-pregunto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba con fuerza-¡Habla! ¡Contéstame!

El pequeño la miró a los ojos, las grandes orbes negras de su hijo la contemplaban con arrepentimiento, lentamente le soltó las solapas y paso su mano izquierda por su frente.

-¿por qué Hana?-pregunto ya más calmada.

El niño agachó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Ellos... ellos insultaron a nuestra familia-murmuró.

Anna lo miró atenta.

-Nos llamaron fenómenos... me retaron-hablaba entrecortadamente-se burlaron de mí... de mí habilidad de ser shaman-levantó su carita y confrontó el rostro de su madre-por eso y porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían, los ataque.

-Ese no es un motivo bastante fuerte para justificar el echo de que casi los matas-Anna hablaba fría pero con voz potente-Pudiste haber dañado a alguien más a parte de esos chiquillos-lo miró con desilusión-Creí que mi hijo jamás se dejaría llevar por simples burlas-la itako se incorporo-te creía alguien inteligente Hana, pero ya veo que los esfuerzos de tu padre y los míos por educarte han sido en vano-comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta-Vete a tu habitación, hoy no cenaras, llamaré a tu padre para avisarle sobre lo que has hecho y mañana te diré que resolución tomamos, esta vez no te salvaras del castigo-se detuvo-y por cierto-con un ágil movimiento sacó su azulado rosario-él se viene conmigo-pronunció en tanto un hombre de armadura plateada quedaba atado con el rosario.

-¡Ares!-exclamo angustiado el pequeño.

-No te devolveré a tu espíritu hasta después de hablar con tu padre y hasta que te comportes como el heredero de los Asakura que eres-dicho esto salió de la habitación con el dios a cuestas.

Hana golpeo con furia el suelo.

----

-Es una noche difícil-dijo en tanto soltaba un suspiro-¿Qué hace mi Anna, que piensa?-se acercó a la ventana y contemplo la redonda y amarillenta luna-Solo un día llevó aquí y la extraño tanto-cerró los ojos evocando la imagen de su esposa-seguramente esta cepillando sus rubios cabellos, la yukata le cubre su perfumada piel y esta a punto de dormir, no sin antes obligar a Hana a hacer lo mismo-sonrió-mi hijo, mi pequeño campeón, sin duda esta bien bañado y sus pies descalzos corren por los pasillos de la pensión tratando de evitar ir a la cama-soltó una pequeña risa-Y Annita debe estar gritando y anunciándole cantidad de amenazas y castigos-abrió los ojos-los echo tanto de menos-camino algunos pasos y se recostó sobre la cama, la palma de su mano derecha acaricio el lugar a lado suyo-¡Como me hará falta el calor del cuerpo de Anna!-frunció el ceño-¡Tener que conformarme con estrechar a la fría almohada!-se quejó-sin embargo, todo esta melancolía será recompensada, todo sea por el bien de mi familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por el insistente sonido del teléfono, se incorporo con cansancio y camino con pereza hasta llegar a él.

-Bueno-dijo desalentado.

-¿Yoh?, Amor soy yo Anna-dijo una no muy contenta voz del otro lado.

Al joven shaman se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Annita, justo estaba pensando en ti-su voz sonaba alegre-Te extraño tanto mi vida.

-Y yo a ti-la voz de ella se suavizo-Pero dejemos esto para después-la chica volvió a utilizar su frío tono de voz.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto confundido-Te escuchas más fría de lo normal por no decir terriblemente enfadada.

-¡Y como no estarlo!-estalló-Cuando tu hijo casi mata a tres chiquillos.

Yoh quedo momentáneamente en total estado de shock.

-¿De que hablas?-tartamudeo-¿Estas segura que fue Hana? ¿Qué paso exactamente?-preguntó inquieto.

-Tú hijo utilizó deliberadamente la posesión de objetos-explicó Anna-Tres niños lo molestaron y tu hijo en lugar de controlarse los atacó con el golpe de Zeus.

-Por Kami-exclamó anonadado-No puedo creerlo.

-Pues créelo Yoh, los niños resultaron gravemente heridos-hizo una pequeña pausa-pero lo que de verdad me apura es que hayan visto que fue Hana él que provocó tal daño-su voz sonaba acongojada-Hana no tiene la culpa de ser tan fuerte, después de todo... –tuvo un pequeño lapso de orgullo-es hijo tuyo y mío-Yoh sonrió, a pesar de lo delicado de la situación su esposa tenía cabeza para realzar el orgullo que sentía por tener como hijo a un shaman muy fuerte-Pero ese no es motivo suficiente para haberles echo tal daño, Yoh ¿qué hago?-pregunto dando un suspiro.

-Pásamelo-dijo cansado y se sentó en la silla que había a lado de la mesa donde se hallaba el teléfono.

Espero largos minutos antes de escuchar como volvían a levantar el auricular y una jovial voz pronunciaba el acostumbrado "Bueno, ¿papá?"

-Hana, quiero que me cuentes que paso-pidió tranquilo pero con voz seria.

Del otro lado, la infantil voz permanecía callada.

-Hana, estoy esperando-esta vez su voz sonó más potente.

-No quise hacerlo papá-comenzó el niño con notorio arrepentimiento.

-Ya sé que no quisiste, pero lo hiciste-apretó con dos dedos su sien-solo quiero saber porque.

-¡La pandilla de Takatoshi nos insulto!-exclamó indignado-¡No era la primera vez papá!

-¿Y qué te he dicho que hagas cuando pasan cosas así?-preguntó.

-Ignorarlos-contestó hastiado.

-¿Y tú que hiciste en lugar de eso?, Los atacaste hijo y no con un ataque cualquiera, ¡Utilizaste una de tus técnicas más poderosas!, ¡Que no te das cuenta de que pudiste matarlos!-le reprendió-Esta vez no intercederé por ti Hana.

-Pero papá-sollozó.

-Nada de peros hijo, sobrepasaste la línea de nuestra paciencia y en definitiva esta falta tuya no quedara impune, así que atente al castigo de tu madre.

-Ella me quitó a Ares-se quejó el pequeño-Además ya dije que lo siento, si quieres los visito al hospital y les llevó tarjetas-dijo en un ultimo intento por evadir el castigo.

-No te pases de listo conmigo Hana-la voz de Yoh sonó dura-Con tarjetas y una visita no repararas la falta, ya te lo dije, esta vez te lo mereces, ahora pásame a tu madre y atente a las consecuencias, ya va siendo hora de que te hagas responsable ¿entendiste?

-Sí papá-contestó resignado, jamás había escuchado a su padre tan molesto-Mamá te habla mi papá.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Anna.

-Castígalo-dijo tajante-Me duele pero hazlo y no le devuelvas a Ares hasta que halla aprendido que el ser shaman no es tener demasiada fuerza sino demasiada paciencia y benevolencia-suspiró.

-Con todo esto no te he preguntado ¿cómo te ha ido?-cuestiono cambiando el tema.

-Bien, esto de ser refinador de petróleo no es tan malo como parece-contestó soltando su característica risa-aunque después del trabajo apesto demasiado, pero un buen baño lo soluciona todo, ¿y tú te has sentido bien?

-En lo que cabe bien-respondió contenta-Al parecer este bebé será mucho más tranquilo que Hana.

-Pues ojala así sea, no quiero ni imaginarme como será controlar a dos traviesos en potencia-rió-te extraño demasiado.

-Y yo a ti, pero siempre me queda la esperanza del fin de semana.

-Así es, me despido porque usted señora debe descansar.

-Nunca cambiaras-dijo con falso reproche-cuídate mucho, nos vemos el viernes en la noche, te amo-susurro dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo-dijo suave- bye, besos-dijo y colgó.

----

Azami parpadeo sorprendida alrededor de cinco minutos después que su madre le entregara un refractario con gelatina de limón.

-A ver si te entendí mamá ¿la gelatina debo llevarla yo?-pregunto bastante desconcertada.

-¿Pues quien más?-repuso Naoki sonriendo-yo no veo a otra persona aquí más que tú-se acercó a la niña y deposito un pequeño beso en la negra cabellera de Azami-Ahora ve a llevarle eso a los niños que atacaron ayer en la mañana-y empujo suavemente a su hija hacía la puerta.

La niña salió con desgano a cumplir su cometido, "Vaya manera de comenzar el día" pensó en tanto dirigía sus pasos al hospital de la ciudad.

Era una soleada mañana de miércoles y el canto de los pajarillos inundaba el caminar de la pequeña. Se detuvo un momento frente al gran hotel de a lado y murmuro un bajo "buenos días Hana" antes de volver a reanudar su camino. Iba a continuar cuando el pequeño rubio de rebeldes cabellos pasó a su lado corriendo como bólido y con una mochila en la espalda.

-¡Hey Hana!-gritó girando en la dirección en la que el pequeño corría.

Hana sintió el impulso de detenerse y saludar como es debido, pero un demonio azulado a su lado le recordó que no era una buena idea.

-¡No puedo detenerme Azami!-grito jadeante-¡Pero si gustas puedes correr a mi lado, tratare de desminuir la velocidad!-dijo y se preparo para recibir cualquier golpe por parte de Goki, pero el demonio solo lo contempló de reojo. Al cabo de unos minutos la pequeña Azami lo alcanzó.

-¿Por qué no puedes detenerte?-pregunto la niña mientras corría a su lado.

-Es por el castigo que me impusieron mis padres-contesto con pesar-Ayer mi padre autorizo por teléfono que se me castigara.

-¿Entonces tu padre no esta en tu casa?-cuestiono sorprendida.

-Así es-respondió sin darle importancia-Solo vendrá los fines de semana a verme.

-Luego ¿tus padres también están divorciados?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó horrorizado ante la idea-El hotel no ha tenido muchos clientes últimamente y con la llegada del nuevo bebé, se necesita dinero para los gastos-giró hacía la derecha-y por eso mi papá se fue a Yokohama a trabajar.

-¿Tendrás un hermanito?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Sí-se señalo con su pulgar-seré el hermano mayor-dijo orgulloso.

Azami sonrió divertida ante la postura de Hana aunque por dentro envidiaba un poco la vida de su amigo, tenía una familia unida, era un shaman (fuera lo que fuera un shaman, sonaba maravilloso) y pronto tendría un hermanito con quien jugar y pasar el rato, eso la entristeció un poco.

-Seguro que cuando nazca su hermano se olvidará de mi-pronunció la pequeña en voz baja y para sí, no obstante Hana alcanzó a escucharla.

-¡No digas tonterías Azami!-le reprendió con fuerza el pequeño provocando que la aludida volteara a mirarlo-Tú... tú siempre serás alguien especial para mí-se ruborizó levemente-y créeme que mi hermanito no ocupara nunca tu lugar.

-Eres tan lindo-dijo con ternura Azami y obligo a detener un poco la marcha de Hana para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!-vociferó una impávida voz.

-Ma... má-tartamudeo Hana espantado.

Azami se separo de Hana solo para encontrarse con el feroz rostro de Anna.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Lamento que no este aclarando algunas dudas pero próximamente lo haré, también les pido disculpas por lo corto de los capítulos pero últimamente ando muy atareada con la escuela. El próximo martes presento mi examen de dirección y estoy muy nerviosa, no solo porque mis compañeros harán pedazos mi ejercicio sino porque una de mis actrices fue operada y la suplente apenas se sabe los diálogos. De todos modos no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas como directora, y les pido una súper disculpa por no contestar reviews en esta ocasión, debo estudiar para el examen de mañana jueves y estoy corta de tiempo. De verdad mil disculpas eso sí les agradezco a: **Annita Kyôyama de Asakura, Seinko, Neechan Keiko Asakura, Misato Kat chan, otoutochan Viosil Uab, Lua Xan, Gaby, Idgie Jones, rocío Asakura, Annami-punk y Daina chan**, por haberme dejado review en el capitulo anterior.

Ahora sí me despido, cuídense mucho, coman todo lo que puedan, duerman todo lo que puedan y hagan todas esas cosas (como las dos anteriores) que yo ya no puedo hacer ;; , Yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	7. Con olor a primavera

**Capitulo 7: **Con olor a primavera.

Azami estaba aterrada y su primer impulso fue colocarse detrás de Hana para buscar protección, el pequeño rubio sudaba frío mientras trotaba en su sitio, no iba a arriesgarse a detenerse.

La rubia los miró penetrantemente y se cruzó de brazos, su pie golpeaba el piso rítmicamente esperando una respuesta clara y concisa a su pregunta.

-Este... mamá ella es Azami-se aventuró a decir con nerviosismo Hana.

Anna arqueo una ceja.

-Y pues... ella es mi... amiga.

-Así que tu amiga-hablo Anna con voz grave y helada mientras los golpes de su pie se hacían más rápidos y frecuentes.

-Sí-articulo con dificultad.

-Y sí es tu amiga, me encantaría saber-su voz era ya casi un rugido-¿PORQUÉ SE TOMÓ LA LIBERTAD DE BESARTE?

Ambos niños se taparon los oídos al escuchar ese feroz grito que también provocó que algunos pajarillos volaran lejos y un hombre de cabellos azules se detuviera a observar la escena.

-Espero una respuesta Hana Asakura-un brillo asesino salió de la mirada de la itako-recuerda que no me tienes muy contenta.

El pequeño tragó saliva no sabía que responderle a su madre ni él mismo sabía porque Azami le había besado, se sonrojo, y se reprochó por no haber rechazado esa muestra de afecto por parte de su amiga, después de todo era una niña ¿no?

-Te doy tres para que me contestes Hana-amenazó-Si no le meteré cinco rocas más a esa mochila, uno... –Hana sollozo desesperado-dos... –el pequeño miraba en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta-y a las...

Pero antes de que Anna pronunciara aquel terrible numero apocalíptico Azami se armó de valor y le gritó:

-¡Es usted una mala madre!

La joven rubia quedó desconcertada algunos minutos.

-Eres una insolente-le reprochó.

-¡No tiene porque tratar así a Hana!-exclamó temblando ante la mirada intimidante de Anna-Yo lo besé porque... –se interrumpió confundida-porque... –miró a su amigo que la contemplaba entre sorprendido y expectante- porque quería agradecerle que ayer me protegiera de la pandilla de Takatoshi.

La itako soltó un suspiro.

-Así que fuiste tú-la miró amenazante-La que provocó que MI Hana atacará a esos niños.

-No mamá, no fue así-interrumpió el niño asustado.

-Tú cállate y sigue trotando-le ordenó.

-¡Es usted mala!-gritó con potencia Azami-¡Hana es un buen chico y no debería por tener como madre a una... A una bruja!

La gota que derramó el vaso, la rubia avanzó unos cuantos pasos y quedó frente a la niña.

-Has caído de mi gracia niña-rugió-y por mi cuenta corre el que no te le acerques a mi hijo nunca más, lo entendiste ¡Nunca más! Y en cuanto a ti-dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su hijo-Correrás dos horas más sin detenerte ¿entendiste?

-Sí mamá-lloriqueo.

-¡Y que esperas!

Hana salió corriendo velozmente no sin antes enviarle una mirada de tristeza a Azami. Anna se dirigió a la pensión tranquilamente dejando sola a la pequeña.

La niña agachó con tristeza la cara, había sido una tonta al haberle hablado así a la mamá de su amigo, ahora por culpa suya Hana trotaría dos horas más y no le permitirían juntarse con ella. Varias lágrimas saladas salieron de esos ojos verdes haciéndola sentir miserable.

-Has sido muy valiente-escuchó que le decían al mismo tiempo que sentía una mano posada en su hombro.

Volvió el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de cabellos azules y despeinados, ojos negros y sonrisa amable.

-Mira que enfrentarte a Anna-sonrió divertido-Tienes agallas Azami.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-muy sencillo, porque voy a trabajar con tu mamá en la heladería, me llamo Horo Horo.

La pequeña sonrió.

-¿Y sabes?, Entre tu y yo encontraremos la forma de que vuelvas a ver a tu amigo ¿te parece?-pregunto limpiándole una ultima lágrima a la niña.

Azami asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora ve a entregar esa gelatina o tú madre se enfadara.

La niña lo miró agradecida y salió corriendo rumbo al hospital.

-Pobre Azami, te has ganado la antipatía del ogro-dijo en un suspiro.

----

Tamao picaba las zanahorias para después echarlas a la olla en movimientos ágiles y hasta de cierto modo mecánicos, sentado enfrente de ella Ryu pelaba algunos chicharos, ambos charlaban animadamente.

-Ahora sí que le fue mal a Hana-comentó Ryu.

-Se lo tiene merecido-argumento fría la joven aprendiz-él sabe perfectamente que no debe usar sus poderes de esa forma.

-Has cambiado mucho-le dijo el hombre mirándola detenidamente-En otro tiempo lo habrías defendido a capa y espada.

-El mundo cambia, el clima igual, ¿por qué yo no habría de cambiar?-pregunto indiferente.

-No, si yo no estoy en contra de que la gente cambie-desvió su mirada y volvió a su tarea-a veces siento que tratas de llenar un hueco dentro de ti al querer parecerte a Doña Anna.

Tamao dejó su quehacer momentáneamente para mirar furiosa al shaman.

-Te equivocas, sin duda-espetó molesta-¿por qué habría yo querer parecerme a Doña Anna?

-Porque ella tiene a Don Yoh-contestó simple y natural-y a ti a leguas se nota que lo sigues amando.

-Son cosas tuyas-dijo tratando de sonar displicente.

-Entonces ¿por qué aceptaste venir a cuidar a Doña Anna?-hizo una pequeña pausa para esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó-lo ves tú silencio me lo confirma-sonrió-el que calla otorga Tamao-ella giró los ojos harta-No me hagas esa cara niña porque sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad-chasqueo la lengua-no halló otra explicación a tu estancia en esta casa, desde que viste a Don Yoh y Doña Anna...

-Bueno ya estuvo bien ¿no te parece?-le corto hastiada la joven-No me recuerdes el motivo por el que me fui-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-Lo que vi aquella noche fue un accidente-su voz se tornó triste-pero basto para hacerme comprender que solo la ama a ella y que siempre lo hará-volvió a su tono habitual-pero esta platica ya no tiene razón de ser, apurémonos o Doña Anna se enfadará más de lo que ya esta y en definitiva al joven Yoh eso no va a gustarle.

-Debes arrancártelo del corazón-pronunció Ryu antes de volver a su labor.

----

Volvía cansado de su trabajo por lo que decidió tomar el ascensor en lugar de subir los cinco pisos por las escaleras, espero solo algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, estaba vació, se adentro con pasos lentos iba a pulsar el botón con el numero cinco cuando unos resonaron unos fuertes "Suben, suben" por el pasillo, Yoh suspiro resignado y coloco su mano en el borde de la puerta para esperar al hombre dueño de la voz.

-Muchas gracias amigo-le dijo jadeante el hombre.

Yoh se limitó a sonreírle para después preguntarle el piso al que iba.

-Voy al cinco y ¿usted?-pregunto muy amable.

-Igual-contestó lacónico y pulso el botón.

-No quiero parecer indiscreto pero me parece conocerlo-el hombre lo miró detenidamente.

Yoh miró por primera vez a su acompañante, un hombre de la misma de edad que él aproximadamente, cabello negro y corto, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, con el rostro amable y ojos verdes penetrantes. Trató de reconocerlo pero no lo consiguió, en cambio su acompañante si logró hacerlo.

-Tú eres el nuevo ¿cierto?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Así es.

-Supongo que te acabas de mudar-continuo con entusiasmo.

-Sí, solía vivir en Funbari.

Yoh respondía automáticamente las preguntas pero sin dejar atrás su amabilidad.

-No conozco ese lugar.

-Es una pequeña ciudad al noroeste de Tokio-explicó el shaman sonriendo al recordar-Mi esposa y mi hijo viven ahí.

-¡Ah!-soltó asombrado-Eres casado.

-Sí ¿y tú?-preguntó, no deseaba ser el único interrogado.

-También lo soy, y siempre he vivido aquí.

-¿Y porque vives en los departamentos de solteros?-cuestiono extrañado-que yo sepa la compañía otorga casas a las familias.

-Y así es-el rostro del hombre se ensombreció-pero me dieron este departamento cuando mi esposa se fue y se llevo a mi hija

-Lo siento-Yoh sintió pena por aquel desconocido-¿Y porque se fueron? ¿Discutieron?

-No, nunca lo hicimos, una noche llegue del trabajo y ya no estaban-le contó con la voz melancólica-Mi esposa se fue sin decir palabra, sin decir porque, sin una nota explicándome porque se iba-se encogió de hombros- simplemente se fue-Ahora las estoy buscando, en especial por mi hija, ¿sabe? Ella esta enferma-sacudió un momento su cabeza-pero no hablemos más de esto dígame ¿porque dejo Funbari?

-Mi esposa y yo tenemos un hotel pero los negocios no han ido muy bien últimamente-suspiró-mi esposa esta encinta otra vez y necesitamos dinero, decidí dejarlos allá porque mi hijo va al colegio y espero que las cosas mejoren en la pensión-sonrió-solo me queda el consuelo de verlos los fines de semana.

-¿Su hijo que edad tiene?

-Siete años, los acaba de casi de cumplir, es un niño muy listo y muy fuerte-dijo orgulloso de su pequeño Hana.

-¿De veras?, Mi hija también tiene siete años, es una linda niña solo que a veces su madre la malaconsejaba-iba a continuar pero un pequeño timbre resonó-hemos llegado.

-Así es, fue un placer charlar contigo.

-Igualmente, espero volver a verte pronto...

-Yoh, me llamo Yoh Asakura-y le extendió su mano.

-Yo soy Razan, Razan Morioka- dijo en tanto le tomaba la mano y se la estrechaba suavemente-Espero que puedas ir a mi departamento mañana para seguir platicando, no suelo tener muchos amigos por aquí.

-Trataré-apuntó Yoh mientras salían y se dirigía a su departamento.

-No parece un mal hombre-pensó-iré mañana, no esta de más tener algunas amistades por aquí.

_Cuando conocí a Yoh Asakura no pude evitar preguntarme quien era más ingenuo si él o yo, en primer instancia supuse que él, pero la realidad me mostró que el débil en todo este asunto siempre fui yo._

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Lamento este retraso pero he estado teniendo muchos trabajos por entregar y muchos ensayos que me tienen al borde del colapso. Para aquellos que quisieran saber como resulto mi examen de dirección les diré que: fue un total y absoluto desastre. A mis actores se les olvido la mitad de la obra y mi examen ha sido el peor de todos los demás, ahora le ruego a Dios que mi profesor me ponga una buena nota. No los agobio más con mis frustraciones y pasare a contestar sus siempre bienvenidos reviews:

**Yo-chan1:** Sí lo iba supervisando personalmente y le dio tiempo de alcanzarlo, Anna es un poco celosa con su hijo y sobre protectora en algunos casos, y ya viste que sucedió, Anna no se esperaba que se le pusieran a su igual.

**Idgie Jones:** La verdad es que sí, pobre niña se metió en un súper lío y Hana es mejor que Brad Pitt. En cuanto Ares el próximo capitulo sabremos donde lo tiene cautivo Anna y como se volvió espíritu acompañante de Hana.

**Gaby:** Pues su charla con los niños no fue muy agradable que digamos... Te agradezco tus ánimos pero ya vi que no sirvo para director... Y pronto aclararé más dudas, aunque creo que han aparecido más en este capitulo.

**Darkprincess:** Así es, así suele regañarnos mi papá por teléfono a mí y a mi hermana... No te apures por no dejar review y espero entres a la prepa que quieres, cuídate.

**Keiko Asakura:** ¡Mi querida Neechan! Afortunadamente pudimos vernos y pasar un agradable momento... Muchas gracias por comprenderme, creo que tomare en cuenta tu consejo de descansar, ayer me desmaye en el colegio por falta de alimento y sueño, no te preocupes ya estoy bien y el médico me recetó descanso total, solo que soy tan terca que hoy no le hice caso (¡Qué sabe el doctor de todas las cosas que debo entregar para el lunes!)... Sí pobrecito Hana, su madre tiene el carácter fuerte... Yoh tiene una lamentable situación en este fic, pero reconoce que si sufrió en TN... cuídate mucho Neechan, espero que poderte ver pronto ¿sabes? Creo que tal vez si pueda irte a recibir al aeropuerto.

**Misato Kat chan: **Ni yo créelo y pues aquí tienes otro capitulo más.

**Seinko:** Así es y lo mejor es que Azami se defendió... La situación de Yoh es un poco lamentable y los sentimientos que exprese al parecer le quedaron de maravilla... Ya tienes otro capitulo y espero lo hayas disfrutado, cuídate mucho.

**Annami-punk: **Muchas gracias por comprenderme, la escuela suele ser a veces demasiado absorbente... Pues aquí tienes otro capitulo para que lo disfrutes, cuídate y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Daina chan: **Pobrecitos y sí Azami es un encanto de niña.

**Viosil Uab:** Hola mi estimado otoutochan, pues estoy podría decirse que bien, aunque sufrí un desmayo el día de ayer en el colegio por falta de alimento y sueño... espero que tu humor haya mejorado considerablemente... pasando al fic esa conversación salió de un recuerdo de mi niñez, no me reprendieron a mí sino a Carlos y fue justamente por agarrarse... a golpes con un niño porque según mi hermano me estaba molestando... Pronto sabrás los roles de estos dos personajes en especial el de Ren y también en el próximo capitulo sabrás como Hana consiguió a Ares... Pues no me fue muy bien y como ya dije ha sido el peor examen de todos, el profesor lo dijo, me sentí muy mal por eso y creo que en parte fue mi culpa por ser tan incompetente a veces... cuídate mucho.

Ahora si me despido y les aviso que dejaré de escribir por una semana ya que tengo muchos trabajos que entregar y el médico me ha recetado reposo, cuídense mucho, duerman bien y aliméntense sanamente yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	8. Planes

**Capitulo 8:** Planes.

Caminaba de regresó a casa, estaba cansado física y moralmente, tenía un enorme vació en el alma, su madre le había arrebatado a sus dos mejores amigos: Ares y Azami. Sus ojitos negros carecían de expresión y le parecía que el mundo era demasiado injusto, ya había tenido bastante con la partida de su padre y se sentía más solo que nunca. Dio vuelta a la esquina y pateo una lata de refresco para descargar la furia y la impotencia que sentía. Elevó su vista al cielo en busca de consuelo y vio pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre la calle.

Frunció el ceño, aún no era época para las ventiscas y percibía una gran cantidad de poder espiritual cerca de él, golpeo con su pie el suelo enfadado, justo ahora, que no tenía a su espíritu acompañante, venía aparecérsele un shaman.

Lo divisó a la mitad de la calle, era un hombre no mayor que su padre, llevaba una playera gastada en color azul y unos jeans negros, se hallaba recargado contra el muro de una casa y sus ojos negros lo miraban con curiosidad. Hana se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y tembló ligeramente al ver como el hombre se acercaba a él lentamente.

-No tengo espíritu acompañante-dijo determinante, si ese hombre era buen shaman no se atrevería atacarlo estando desprotegido.

-¿Eres tu Asakura Hana?-pregunto el hombre estando a escasos centímetros del niño.

-Sí-contesto frío.

El hombre levanto su rostro y sonrió con alegría y entusiasmo, cosa que le sorprendió al pequeño.

-Hola, soy Horokeu Usui-se presentó y le extendió su mano-puedes llamarme Horo Horo.

Hana dudó por algunos instantes, ¿Y si le daba la mano y lo atacaba?, Parecía agradable, pero a veces las apariencias engañan, se dejó llevar por una repentina sensación de confianza, extendió su manita y la estrecho contra la del ainu.

-¿Me puede decir que quiere de mí?-pregunto el niño soltando la mano de Horo y mirándolo inquisidoramente.

El ainu sonrió, tenía esa parte fuerte e imponente de la personalidad de Anna pero a su vez también tenía ese corazón puro y noble de Yoh, sin duda sería un gran shaman al crecer.

-Sólo deseo ayudar-contestó llanamente y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Ayudar?-interrogo desconcertado.

-Así es, verás hoy por casualidad presencie lo que sucedió entre tú, Azami y tu madre-explicó.

Hana abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Es usted un ángel o un espíritu guardián?-preguntó el niño un tanto asombrado y comenzando a dudar que ese hombre fuera un shaman.

-No, claro que no-respondió Horo riendo divertido-Técnicamente soy como un hada madrina-dijo sin dejar de reír.

El niño arqueo una ceja extrañado.

-Pero ¿las hadas madrinas no son para las niñas?-cuestiono un poco asqueado ante la idea de tener un hada madrina.

Horo Horo rió aún más.

-Sí así es, pero no te preocupes que yo no soy tu hada madrina-Hana respiró aliviado-Lo soy de Azami y he venido contigo para ayudarlos a que se vean.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto entusiasmado, pero pronto su rostro se entristeció-No creo que pueda ayudarnos señor-dijo melancólico-Mi madre me tiene bien vigilado con un demonio cuando salgo de casa y sin Ares no tengo el poder para burlarlo.

-Pero yo sí-apuntó con una sonrisa el ainu y lo invitó a que mirara detrás de él.

Hana ahogo un grito de asombro, Goki se hallaba totalmente congelado e inanimado, sin lugar a dudas ese tal Horo Horo era un shaman bastante poderoso como para poder controlar al demonio. El niño lo miró.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto sonriendo enormemente.

----

-Ese escalón esta apolillado, debemos arreglarlo Doña Anna-explicaba Tamao en tanto ayudaba a la rubia a subir a su habitación.

-¿Podrías dejarme?-pidió exasperada la itako-No estoy invalida como para no poder subir sola a mi habitación.

-Lo sé, pero El joven Yoh dejó claro que...

-No me importa lo que el joven Yoh haya dejado dicho-la interrumpió con violencia-Sé cuidarme sola y él lo sabe perfectamente, no sé porque tuvo que enviar al estrafalario de Ryu-la miró con desprecio-y a su eterna enamorada a cuidarme, con Fausto hubiera sido más que suficiente-suspiró-lo lamento, no debí hablarte así.

-No se preocupe Doña Anna, yo entiendo que esto sea difícil para usted, su esposo lejos y un hijo rebelde-abrió la puerta de la habitación-si usted quisiera yo podría meter en cintura a ese niño.

-¡No!-dijo potente-es mi hijo y yo sé como criarlo.

-Como usted guste-dijo tranquilamente.

Anna miró a la joven con una ceja levantada.

-Ya puedes irte-dijo irritada-te juro que aquí nada malo va a sucederme, por favor, si llega Hana no le des de cenar y mándalo inmediatamente a su habitación-soltó un poco de aire-su padre fue estricto y especifico en su castigo, aunque él no tuvo del todo la culpa.

-¿A que se refiere?-cuestiono curiosa la joven.

Anna la invitó a sentarse a su lado antes de proseguir.

-Fue culpa de la niña de a lado-explicó con desprecio-Hana utilizó su poder espiritual para ayudarla. Seguramente estaba jugando con esos tres chicos bastante pesado y cuando los niños quisieron jugar con ella de la misma manera no se aguanto y se puso a llorar-meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro-Y mi hijo que sacó esa parte tan noble de su padre quiso ayudarla sin medir consecuencias, además es una insolente.

Tamao la miró interrogante.

-Me llamó mala madre y bruja-dijo un tanto alterada-Y por si fuera poco se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Hana.

-¡Pero que niña tan precoz!-exclamó horrorizada Tamao.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, conjuntamente hay algo en esa niña que no me agrada-apretó sus labios-por eso le he prohibido a Hana juntarse con ella, puede ser una mala influencia.

-Totalmente de acuerdo Doña Anna, no sabe de que familia proviene esa niña, es mejor separarla del joven Hana antes de que los lazos sean demasiados fuertes y el niño se vuelva incontrolable.

-Sabía que me entenderías-le sonrió débilmente a la muchacha-De verdad lamento haberte hablado de esa forma.

-No se preocupe-repuso con sinceridad-Esta usted embarazada y esos cambios de humor suelen ser muy bruscos a veces, sino a acuérdese de cómo se ponía cuando estuvo encinta del joven Hana.

-Gracias Tamao por haber accedido a cuidarme.

-Es un honor poder honrar a los Asakura de esta forma-se incorporó de su lugar-Yo me retiró, debe descansar y no se preocupe por Hana, yo cumpliré al pie de la letra sus indicaciones-Se acercó a la puerta y después de dar un "Buenas noches" salió de la habitación.

Anna se recostó en el futón y pensó que era hora de averiguar todo el misterio de sus vecinas de a lado.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Lamento la demora, ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero la presión escolar era excesiva, además estuve un tanto enferma debido al estrés y en definitiva la inspiración me abandonó por un considerable periodo de tiempo. Lamento también que el capitulo este corto, prometo solemnemente volver a escribir capítulos más largos la próxima vez.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ando corta de tiempo por lo que les pido disculpas por no contestar los reviews, el próximo capitulo lo haré con mucho gusto como siempre, Agradezco sin embargo a todos los lectores que dejaron reviews en "Tres deseos para año nuevo". Cuídense mucho, y espero que los reyes magos les hayan traído los obsequios que pidieron. ¡Feliz Día de Reyes!


	9. El día despues de mañana

**Capitulo 9: ** El día después de mañana.

Esperaba sentado en la banca del parque, tal y como lo había planeado con Horo. Sus ojos negros brillaban expectantes. No podía haber un plan mejor: Una desviación en el itinerario de la muerte, un ataque preciso a su guardián y una espera que comenzaba a resultarle molesta.

Vio aparecer a su amiga al cabo de 10 minutos, Azami iba abrigada y custodiada por el shaman del norte, sonrió abiertamente al mirarlo, sin embargo había algo en ella que perturbo al niño.

-Tienen una hora-pronunció el ainu con una sonrisa y programando su reloj-Regresó por ti a las 4-le dijo a la niña antes de guiñarles un ojo y alejarse por la verde vereda.

-Lamento todo lo que sucedió con tu madre-se disculpo la niña agachando la mirada.

-Bah, no te apures-soltó alegre y con un ademán le levanto la carita.

Sus ojos escudriñaron a la niña, tenía ojeras pronunciadas y se veía más pálida. Entonces pudo distinguir lo que le aturdía, su amiga desprendía un ligero olor a muerte, eso lo sobresalto.

-Azami, ¿te has sentido bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me han tenido que cambiar los medicamentos-explicó con la voz apagada-El doctor ha dicho que mi enfermedad esta avanzando con rapidez.

-¡Entonces debemos encontrar la cura!-exclamó-Yo no voy a permitirte que te mueras-su ceño se frunció con ligera.

Azami dejo escapar una risa divertida para después menear su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No quiero desalentarte Hana, pero si los doctores no han encontrado la cura ¿cómo lo haremos nosotros?

El pequeño se aclaró la garganta y adoptó una pose arrogante y orgullosa antes de contestar.

-Mi querida amiga, olvidas que soy un shaman-dijo con autosuficiencia.

-No, no lo olvido-Azami intentaba no soltar una carcajada al ver como su amigo se contoneaba como un pavoreal-Pero ni siquiera sé que es un shaman ¿cuál es la diferencia entre los de su... clase y los humanos comunes?

-Pensé que lo sabías-respondió un poco confundido-Creí que Horo te lo había dicho.

-¿Horo, porque tendría él que decírmelo?

Hana arrugó la nariz y comprendió que el ainu no le había confesado a su amiga que también era shaman, sus razones tendría para ocultar su identidad.

-Hana, ¿estas escuchándome?

De pronto la voz de su amiga le resonó en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?, Sí, sí te escucho.

-Bueno, vas a decirme porque creías que el ayudante de mi mamá me había explicado lo que es un shaman-la niña se cruzó de brazos y arrugo la frente.

Hana sonrió, Azami se veía tan adorable enojada, de pronto se sobresaltó, ¿él pensando que ella era adorable?, Eso era una gran aberración, sus mejillas sin embargo lo delataron al teñirse levemente de rojo.

-No, no por nada-respondió nervioso, se dio la vuelta para ocultar el carmín de sus pómulos.

Azami pareció no notarlo, dio un suspiró y se sentó en la banca junto a Hana.

-Bueno, entonces explícame tú, ¿Qué es un shaman?-pregunto curiosa y lo miró sonriente.

El pequeño Asakura meditó su respuesta por un instante, su mirada se clavó en el horizonte antes de responder.

-Somos el vínculo que une a este mundo con el mundo de los muertos. Tenemos la capacidad de comunicarnos con ellos y utilizarlos (en ciertos casos) como compañeros espirituales, gracias a ellos podemos aumentar nuestras habilidades como shamanes y ayudar a la gente-sonrió levemente-y algunas veces a nosotros mismos.

-Eso es maravilloso-exclamó soñadora-Su mundo realmente es fantástico.

-¿No te da miedo?-cuestiono un poco perturbado.

-No-contestó segura-No veo porque tenerte a ti y a tu familia miedo solamente porque son diferentes y por poseer un don extraordinario.

-¿A pesar de lo que viste? ¿No te asusto ver el alcance de mi posesión de objetos?

-Ya te he dicho que no Hana-respondió un poco hastiada-¿por qué no me crees?-lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Es que... –titubeo-se me hace increíble-se encogió de hombros-eso es todo, por lo general, toda la gente nos rehuye, nos tiene desconfianza.

-Y yo ya te dije que yo no soy como todas las demás personas-desvió su mirada y suspiró cansada-Porque te importa tanto lo que la gente piense de ti, tú y tu familia son maravillosos, porque no lo entiendes-sonrió melancólica-Yo desearía mil veces ser un shaman y ser temida por eso, que por tener un virus mortal.

Hana agacho la mirada avergonzado, era verdad, su familia era maravillosa y él tenía posibilidades de salvar a su amiga de la muerte por ser un shaman.

-Lo siento, soy un tonto-dijo en forma de disculpa.

-Lo sé-respondió Azami mientras lo obligaba a mirarla y le sonreía-Vamos por un helado.

----

-No importa que demonios esté haciendo, exijo me permita ver al señor Oyamada-decía impaciente Anna

Del otro lado del escritorio una nerviosa secretaria le explicaba las razones por las cuales Manta Oyamada no podía atenderla, sin embargo Anna no entendía razones.

-Dígale que Anna Asakura quiere hablar urgentemente con él-volvió a pedir tercamente-No vine aquí desde tan lejos para obtener un "No" por respuesta-señalo su vientre abultado-Estoy embarazada, ¿sabe usted lo cansado que es venir hasta aquí en autobús, en mi estado?-la secretaría balbuceo algo incomprensible-Ya veo que no y como no pienso irme de aquí sin hablar con su jefe-su mirada brillo decidida-con permiso-dijo antes de pasar de largo y abrir la puerta del jefe supremo de las compañías Oyamada.

Un ahogado grito desesperado salió de la boca de la joven secretaría, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Anna fue más rápida y ya había abierto la puerta.

Del otro lado, Manta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras soltaba el trasero de su novia en turno, Anna contempló la escena impasible como siempre.

-Señor... yo... no... pude... hacer nada... lo siento señor-se disculpaba una y otra vez su asistente.

-Tú y tú-Anna señaló a la novia y a la secretaría-¡Afuera!-ordenó con voz potente y ambas salieron rápidamente de la oficina.

Manta aún seguía estupefacto e incapaz de articular palabra alguna, no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Anna se adueñara de la situación.

-Bonita forma de trabajar-se burló la sacerdotisa en tanto se sentaba en la cómoda silla de piel, perteneciente al jefe.

-Anna, no es así, lo que viste no... no es lo que parece-balbuceo el chico.

-Mira, me importa un bodrio lo que tú y tu nueva novia hagan en sus horas de trabajo-arqueo la ceja-No vine para informarme de tus cosas, NECESITO que me ayudes.

Manta parpadeo un par de veces antes de tomar asiento frente a la joven.

-¿Ayudarte?-pregunto mirándola fijamente-Anna, sabes que tengo prohibido...

-Eso ya lo sé-le cortó con desdén-No hablo de dinero ni del hotel, hablo de investigar.

-¿Investigar?-pregunto todavía más confundido.

-Sí-se acercó un poco más al chico-Han ocupado la casa del coronel.

El joven Oyamada le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

-La habitan una mujer joven y su hija, la niña tiene la misma edad que Hana-se recargó en el comodísimo respaldo-Lo que quiero que hagas es investigar a esas dos mujeres.

Manta lanzó un bufido.

-Anna, a eso se le llama ser chismosos-acomodó sus mancuernillas-Además esa casa pertenece a los Tao, porque no vas y le pides un informe detallado a Ren.

-Ese es el punto-dijo triunfal-Sabes que esa casa esta custodiada por nosotros.

-Por supuesto, no es ninguna novedad.

-Pues Ren no mandó nunca ningún aviso de que la casa fuera hacer ocupada, además esa mujer llegó en plena madrugada a habitar la casa, ¿no te parece extraño?

Oyamada permaneció en silenció mientras procesaba y analizaba la nueva información, era cierto, si esa casa iba a ser habitada Ren Tao había jurado avisarle a Yoh para que ayudara al nuevo inquilino y lo que más le extrañaba no era el nulo aviso sino la hora de llegada y el sexo de los inquilinos.

-No creerás que es un desliz de Ren, ¿verdad?-dijo al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión.

-Por supuesto que no, eso es ridículo, esa idea la deseche desde hace mucho-sonrió-esa mujer es de mi edad, por lo tanto dio a luz casi a la par que yo, Ren estuvo durante todo ese tiempo con nosotros, así que no creo que sea una concubina suya.

-¿Y para que quieres saber todo esto Anna?-pregunto al fin.

-La niña, se llama Azami y esta comenzando hacer amistad con Hana, quiero esa información para saber si esa niña y su familia son buena influencia para mi hijo-respondió con un leve gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Manta sonrió, a pesar de su frialdad e indiferencia, Anna siempre se había preocupado por el bienestar de su familia, principalmente por el de su hijo.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha.

-Gracias-pronunció débil y se incorporó del asiento-El nombre de la niña es Azami.

-Anna ¿Sabes cuantas Azami hay en Japón?-cuestiono con cansancio.

-No y no me importa, yo sólo quiero saber sobre una sola-respondió con frialdad.

-Sí, lo sé... pero su apellido, si supiera su apellido sería más fácil y rápido para mis detectives reunir la información.

Anna entornó los ojos.

-Llama mañana al hotel, por lo visto tus detectives son una incompetencia, mañana te diré el apellido de esa niña. Adiós Manta-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y jocosa-Que aproveches tu trabajo.

El joven Oyamada se sonrojó con violencia.

----

Saboreaban el helado con languidez y charlaban animadamente, con cada cosa nueva que Hana le explicaba sobre los shamanes más curiosidad y excitación sentía. No cabía duda su amigo vivía en un fabuloso y vasto mundo.

-Entonces tu espíritu es Ares, el dios de la guerra-corroboró la información que su amigo le había dado minutos antes.

-Así es, soy un chico afortunado-Hana sonreía y disfrutaba su momento, jamás se había sentido tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo, le explicaba a la niña con animo revivido su mundo y le encantaba el haber encontrado a alguien que lo entendiera y en lugar de miedo lo llenara de felicidad.

-¿tú lo conseguiste?-pregunto con emoción.

-Sí, yo solito-su pecho se inflo de orgullo-A pesar de mi edad soy un shaman muy fuerte.

-¿Y como lo lograste?

Hana sonrió, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su relato.

---Flash Back---

_Estaba perdido y no podía distinguir absolutamente nada en medio de la oscuridad y el espesor del bosque. Te lo confieso tenía miedo, me había alejado demasiado de la casa de mis bisabuelos y sólo escuchaba el ulular del búho y el crujir de las ramas debajo de mis pies._

_De pronto lo vi, una columna de fuego se alzaba alta y poderosa en medio del bosque, lo más curioso es que no irradiaba calor ni quemaba lo que había a su alrededor. Pude sentir entonces una gran carga de poder._

Iba a retroceder, era sólo un niño de cuatro años que estaba aprendiendo el arte del shamanismo, no poseía más que una vieja y ancestral espada para defenderse pero sin espíritu no le era de mucha utilidad.

_Mi bisabuela había dicho que en ese bosque encontraría a mi espíritu y por consecuencia mi destino, me explicó que mi madre lo había traído de vuelta a ese espíritu solo para mí pero que yo tenía que demostrar que era digno de él y de la dinastía Asakura, supuse entonces que ahí, en ese fuego, se encontraba el que sería mi espíritu._

Camino con cautela, el miedo le invadía el cuerpo, no había entendido ninguna de las cosas que su abuela Kino le había dicho, siempre pensó que encontraría a su espíritu al igual que su padre, así lo quería y lo prefería él, sin embargo subestimo el poder de persuasión de su mamá.

Cuando Hana nació, la dinastía Asakura celebró por varios días la llegada del heredero y como regalo, se les permitió a los padres decidir la forma de educar al niño. Yoh Asakura solo quería que llevara una niñez casi normal y que obtuviera a su espíritu acompañante tal y como él lo había hecho. Su esposa, Anna Asakura no opinaba igual, ella esta orgullosa de haber dado a luz a un varón con poder espiritista equitativo al del gemelo maldito de su marido y decidió regalarle a su hijo un espíritu acompañante digno de su fuerza y linaje. Yoh se negó argumentando que eso sería fomentarle al pequeño la arrogancia y la vanidad. Después de horas de discusión, los jóvenes padres llegaron a un acuerdo. Anna haría traer ese espíritu y se mantendría cautivo hasta el momento en que Hana estuviera listo para liberarlo y controlarlo, el niño debía de mostrar aprecio por el espíritu y fuerza para con su dinastía. Ambos satisfechos con la decisión, la itako trajo a este mundo a un Dios, Ares, un apuesto y varonil guerrero que era venerado en Grecia y trajo también a la hermana gemela de Ares: Eris, diosa de la lucha, la recta vindicta y la fuerza que destruye. Hana tenía que liberarlos a ambos. Esto enfado a Yoh, el acuerdo era de un sólo espíritu, su esposa se encogió de hombros y fusionó a Ares con su hermana, sin embargo el enfado del joven shaman persistió tanto, que le permitieron que educara a su hijo dentro de lo convencional pero respetando su lugar como heredero. Estando todos contentos, amarraron al Dios a una columna y llamaron a su hermana Atenea para que lo custodiara y evaluara a Hana en su debido tiempo.

Y ese tiempo había llegado por fin.

---Fin Flash Back---

Continuara…

Notas: Una disculpa por publicar tan esporádicamente, pero he conseguido un papel en una obra y esto me absorbe mucho tiempo, pese a esto he resuelto no dejar de escribir y al parecer la inspiración regreso nuevamente. El próximo capitulo se sabrá más sobre la enfermedad de Azami y la relación de Ren con su familia. Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Paso ahora a contestar reviews:

Idgie Jones: En realidad todavía no los mete en líos pero lo hará y Anna ya tomó cartas en el asunto.

Annami-punk: Es cosa de preocuparse, ese escalón apareció en la trama por un motivo bastante especial, gracias por tus ánimos.

Seinko: Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensiva, cuídate y espero el capitulo te haya gustado.

Gaby: Ah, se indigno porque se puso un poco celosa, además sus cambios de humor al estar embarazada le hacen pasar malos ratos, espero ya no tardar tanto, cuídate.

Keiko Asakura: Mi querida Neechan, me alegra que me tengas en ese concepto, yo también desapruebo esa demora por parte de Viosil, por cierto en este capitulo no te presente como le está yendo a Yoh porque lo estoy guardando para el próximo capítulo, se me han ocurrido nuevas y mejores intrigas en esta trama, claro todo girando alrededor de Hana. Yo también te quiero mucho y espero te vaya bien en la facultad. Un beso, un abrazo y la mejor de las suertes para ti.

Yo-chan1: Gracias y espero a ti también te vaya bien este año, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Maru Kazegami N de Taoku: Anna sólo busca el bienestar de su hijo, sin embargo esos cambios de humor le afectan bastante, tengámosle poquita consideración porque esta embarazada. Pronto sabrás más que relación tiene todo esto y como afectara el hecho de que Yoh haya conocido al papá de Azami.

K-Andrea: Pues aquí tienes otro capitulo más, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Annita Kyôyama de Asakura: Yo también quisiera un hado padrino y no te preocupes yo sé que terrible es tener mucha tarea y también espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Andrea K-16: Supongo que has tenido muchas cosas interesantes que hacer, pero es agradable volver a verte, lamento publicar ya tan esporádico pero tengo presión social ya sobre mis hombros, por lo mientras espero te haya agradado el capitulo.

Afrodinique: Muchas gracias por tu review y dentro de mis posibilidades estará publicar un poco más rápido.

Viosil Uab: Yo también me alegro por no haberlo abandonado, ya tengo mejor estructurado el fic y le estoy poniendo algunos nuevos condimentos que no tenía previsto… Muchas gracias, espero que tu felicidad no se deba al reembolso que como manager obtendrás XD… Es un plan simple y su madre esta al tanto por eso visito a Manta… Seguramente leerás esto a tu regreso de tus vacaciones, espero las hayas disfrutado y te hayas divertido bastante… Espero verte pronto aunque como están las cosas no lo creo posible, cuídate mucho.

Ahora sí me despido, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, coman frutas y verduras, lean muchos libros yo les recomiendo _Sangre Azteca_ para aquellos que les gustan las novelas históricas y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	10. In the shadows

**Capitulo 10: ** In the shadows.

-Entonces tuviste que resolver un acertijo y demostrar tu valor liberando más que con tu propia fuerza a Ares-Azami tenía los ojos brillándole de emoción y sus labios temblaron ligeramente al hablar¡Oh Hana, eres un chico maravilloso-exclamó con admiración.

Su comentario tuvo la virtud de sonrojar al niño.

-No es para tanto Azami-dijo azorado-Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

La niña iba argumentar algo cuando vieron la figura sonriente de Horo Horo acercarse a ellos, la "hora de visita" había concluido. Ambos niños se despidieron con una sonrisa, concretando una cita para el día siguiente y con la promesa de charlar un poco entre las horas de clase.

-Te toca a ti contarme algunas cosas ¿eh-Hana le guiño un ojo para después verla alejarse y él salir corriendo rumbo a su casa.

-

Era la hora de la comida en la planta petrolera de Yokohama e Yoh Asakura se dirigía al departamento de Razan Morioka a pasar un rato con él y ayudarlo a cocinar.

Desde su encuentro en el ascensor hace tres días ambos hombres habían logrado fraternizar y se veían durante casi todo el día. El joven Asakura sentía un poco de pena hacía ese hombre que había sido abandonado por una mala esposa y que se había llevado con ella a su única hija, por eso decidió brindarle su amistad entre otras cosas también porque él se sentía solo y un tanto fuera de lugar. La llegada del fin de semana se le hacía eterna, aunque solo faltara día y medio para ello.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y casi al instante la sonrisa de Razan apareció en el umbral de la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Yoh recorrió con la mirada el lugar, era la primera vez que él asistía al departamento de su amigo, las veces anteriores habían comido en el suyo.

Era un espacio mediano pero lujosamente amueblado, constaba de una amplia sala, un lujoso comedor, una cocina espaciosa y una recamara lo suficientemente grande, esto impresiono al shaman, por lo regular los departamentos de solteros eran pequeños y con lo mínimo necesario. No sabía que Razan trabajara en un puesto alto. Prefirió ignorarlo y se dispuso a curiosear mientras su amigo se empeñaba en preparar la pasta. Una enorme fotografía que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared de la sala llamó su atención, se acercó a ella y la examino: aparecía Razan vistiendo un elegante traje gris, no sonreía pero su mirada brillaba singularmente, a su lado una mujer alta con cabello castaño y rizado lucía un precioso vestido azul marino, era hermosa pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza y por ultimo fijo su vista en una niña, la pequeña estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y sonreía feliz, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos verdes y expresivos, esa niña se le hizo extrañamente familiar a Yoh.

Buscaba en su memoria cuando lo sobresalto la voz de Razan.

-Es mi hija, se llama Azami-explicó-A que es muy linda.

-Sí, muy linda-murmuro el shaman-Se parece mucho a ti.

Razan sonrió antes de explicar.

-Poco después de ser tomada esta fotografía ellas desaparecieron-en la voz del joven había tristeza-En fin, no recordemos cosas tristes, pasemos a la mesa.

Yoh asintió con la cabeza y ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa.

Terminando de comer, pasaron a la sala a beber un poco de sake y en el caso de Razan fumar un cigarrillo y porque no, charlar un poco.

-Ya te he contado casi toda mi vida Razan, pero tu no me has hablado mucho de la tuya-se quejó en broma el joven shaman.

¿Y que quieres saber-preguntó un tanto a la defensiva y mirándolo con susceptibilidad.

-No lo sé, tal vez podrías contarme como conociste a tu esposa-Yoh sabía que había puesto su dedo en una llaga dolorosa-Lo lamento-se disculpo-No debí preguntar eso.

Razan hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego miró a Yoh a los ojos.

-Tienes razón amigo, tu me has hablado mucho de ti y yo nada de mí, puesto que hablar de mi esposa y mi hija son algo de lo que no puedo rehuir te contare-esbozo una extraña sonrisa que desconcertó a Yoh-Tal vez hasta me sirva de terapia-dio un suspiro y fumo un poco-Yo no tuve tu suerte Yoh-prosiguió-Yo a mi esposa me la tuve que ganar, nadie me la puso en bandeja de plata.

Yoh arrugó el ceño, aquel comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, si Razan creía que no se había ganado a Anna estaba muy equivocado, pero obviamente esa cuestión jamás se molestaría en aclarársela. Eso implicaría hablarle sobre su posición como shaman y no deseaba hacerlo, así que permaneció en silencio y se dedicó a escuchar a su amigo.

-Yo estudiaba la preparatoria cuando conocí a Naoki, desde que la vi por primera vez me enamoré de ella-Razan parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con Yoh-Y no cabe duda que ella de mí-arqueo una ceja con orgullosa arrogancia- pero ese maldito extranjero-expresó con rencor-vino a llenarle la cabeza de cosas absurdas, sin embargo ella me escogió a mí, era natural, yo era mejor partido que ese chino de pacotilla que había venido de intercambio.

-A eso te refieres con ganártela¿se la arrebataste a un forastero-el shaman lo contemplaba incrédulo, ahora comprendía que su amigo veía a su mujer como un preciado premio.

-En parte Yoh-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de lo que pensaba el shaman, así que intentó arreglar un poco las cosas- al tener el favor de Naoki me eche de enemigo a ese extranjero-rascó su barbilla-Había rumores de que ese chico provenía de una gran dinastía en la que todos los integrantes eran asesinos.

Los ojos negros de Yoh temblaron.

¿Y cual era el nombre de ese extranjero-pregunto anhelante, sospechaba algo y quería aclararlo de forma casual.

-No lo recuerdo-contesto llanamente su interlocutor-En cuanto se regresó a su país, mi esposa y yo nos olvidamos de él, o por lo menos eso suponía.

¿A que te refieres-cuestiono con curiosidad.

-A que ese extranjero fue él que las ayudo a escapar-la voz de Razan sonó áspera y su cigarrillo encontró la muerte en el frío cristal del cenicero.

-

Corría el año de 2001, tenía solamente 15 años y asistía a la preparatoria más prestigiosa del país, gracias a una beca otorgada por el estado, de otro modo Naoki Ko no hubiera tenido posibilidades de costearse una educación media superior.

Provenía de una familia humilde, su padre era campesino y su madre costurera, era la menor de tres hermanas y la única con un brillante porvenir. Su padre siempre la considero hermosa: su escultural figura, su largo cabello rizado, su piel bronceada y sus ojos color miel la hacían ser una joven de lo más deseada por el genero masculino, sin embargo, ella se reservaba al estudio y los hombres no representaban más que un obstáculo para sobresalir.

Pero todo cambio cuando entro al colegio Tabuchi, entonces las hormonas le causaron serios problemas.

Fue en esta preparatoria donde conoció a Razan Morioka y sus ojos verdes causaron estragos en su interior. Razan era el chico más atractivo y popular de todo el colegio y las posibilidades que ese chico se fijara en ella eran una en un millón, pero un chico extranjero le devolvió la confianza en si misma y se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

-

-No es genial, solo falta un día para la llegada de papá-expresaba con animo el pequeño Hana mientras picaba entusiasmado una zanahoria.

Anna sonrió débilmente y se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pescado frito.

-Ni creas que se te levantara el castigo jovencito, tu padre fue muy estricto-apuntó Tamao con frialdad y mirando con fijeza al niño.

Este comentario no le hizo gracia alguna a la sacerdotisa.

-Esto no te incumbe Tamao-señaló-Yoh fue estricto, es cierto, pero yo he decidido levantar el castigo si Hana promete ser un buen niño.

Los ojos negros del pequeño brillaron sorprendidos¿Desde cuando mamá levanta castigos? Se preguntó.

-Pero Doña Anna, el joven Yoh fue muy estricto¿qué pensara si se sobrepasa su autoridad-Tamao no podía creer que la dura itako se estuviera ablandando.

-No pienso discutir estas cosas contigo, estamos cenando y sabes que no me gusta lidiar con miniedades mientras lo hacemos-luego se dirigió a su hijo-Comete esas verduras Hana, sino lo haces retendré a Ares un día más.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa, por lo antes dicho, su espíritu acompañante estaba ya en su habitación y dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes, no le sorprendió que todo esto lo hacía para hacer refunfuñar a Tamaoél conocía muy bien a su madre, ella nunca tomaba los castigos tan a la ligera.

El teléfono resonó de pronto, perturbándolos en el proceso. Ryu se incorporó y se dispuso a ir a contestar.

¡Doña Anna, es Don Yoh-gritó.

La rubia se incorporó como pudo, a pesar de tener sólo cinco meses de gestación, su vientre era bastante voluminoso, lenta pero firme llego al auricular.

-Bueno¿Amor-dijo con dulzura.

Su semblante dibujó una enorme sonrisa al escuchar del otro lado a su marido, pero a medida que Yoh hablaba, su sonrisa se desvanecía hasta quedar anulada en su rostro. No le dijo nada ni le reprocho, se limitó a lanzar un bufido indignado y colgó con violencia sin siquiera despedirse. Cuando llego de nuevo al comedor su animo estaba bastante decaído.

¿Y bien¿Qué te dijo papá¿A que hora llega-preguntaba emocionado el pequeño Hana mientras la miraba con ensoñación.

Anna trago el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta antes de responder, le mortificaba romperle el corazón a su hijo.

-Tu padre no vendrá-dijo simple y tajante.

Hana no pregunto por qué, el tono de voz que había empleado su madre le indicaba que guardara silencio y continuara cenando, no daría más respuestas por ese día. Tanto Ryu como Tamao también lo entendieron así y prosiguieron con la cena como si jamás hubiera sonado el teléfono.

-Con permiso-anunció Hana-Se incorporó y con la melancolía grabada en el rostro se dirigió a su habitación.

Anna no se molestó en detenerlo, había visto la desilusión grabada en el rostro de su hijo. Era preferible dejarlo descansar.

-

Su padre no iría a casa y eso le dolía. De pronto se sentía solo y abandonado, si bien contaba con el cariño de Azami y el de su madre, a ambas no podía tenerlas de tiempo completo. Su amiga tenía familia y su madre estaba ocupada en arreglar las deudas del hotel y en comprar cosas nuevas para el bebé. Su único consuelo había sido su padre, con él siempre podía contar...

Un extraño rencor se apoderó de él, su papá había roto su promesa. Podía perdonarle que se hubiera ido, eso lo comprendía, tenían gastos y el dinero no era suficiente. Pero que rompiera una promesa. Eso nunca lo hubiera pensado de él.

Entró a su habitación con desgano, Ares lo esperaba sonriente pero el pequeño lo ignoró, se echo en su cama y lloro...

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Pues bien, aquí les traje otro capitulo¡Lo subí más rápido! (Aleluya), pero esta semana tuve un poco más de tiempo, el vivir con mi papá permanentemente al parecer les traerá bastantes beneficios a ustedes (por aquello de que puedo escribir a mis anchas en mi nueva laptop), los dejó de aburrir con mis choco aventuras y paso a responder sus siempre bienvenidos reviews. Y hablando de reviews ahora que recuerdo, disculpen si no he dejado en algunos de sus ficsúltimamente tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que olvido con facilidad si les dejé o no, pero tengan presente que los leo, disculpa para todos. Ahora sí paso a contestar:

Idgie Jones: Y faltan más misterios por descubrir, en lo que se refiere a Manta y Tamao, los iré juntando poquito a poquito, tengo planeado en el próximo capitulo reencontrarlos, así que espéralo próximamente... Agradezco el apoyo, muchas gracias, la obra se llama "El Malentendido" pero no creo que les permitan gritar, de todos modos muchas gracias.

Annami: Tú hiciste que llorara desconsoladamente¿Cómo es eso de que perdiste _Decisiones_, tu fic me fascinaba enormemente y es una lastima que falleciera tan excelente historia, espero de todo corazón que la recuperes, me has dejado en suspenso y no descansare hasta que no sepa el final y la respuesta de Anna a esa pregunta que le hizo Yoh sobre Hao... Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y yo desde mi casa te envió mucha suerte para que puedas recuperar tu fic.

Gaby: Bueno, creo que di una pequeña probadita de cómo se relaciono Ren con la familia de Azami, más detalles próximamente, es que no me gusta destapar los secretos con rapidez... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, la obra se estrena el 8 de febrero, pero mientras estoy vuelta loca con los ensayos. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Yo-chan1: Tienes razón es humano y hombre, que es una combinación peligrosa XD, por supuesto que continuo con la historia, no podría abandonar este proyecto ahora que ya me llego la inspiración... ¿Te gusta también como escribe Gary Jenings? A mí en lo personal me fascina, es una lástima que no hayas conseguido el libro, es bastante bueno, pero no tanto como _Azteca_, ese sí que es una maravilla.

Keiko Asakura: Perdón por la demora Neechan, pero últimamente mi mundo esta todo de cabeza y mis posibilidades para escribir, revisar y corregir borradores es casi nula, y ahora que entre a clases este lunes estaré más que vuelta loca, en fin... Ya aquí esta otro capitulo más que espero hayas disfrutado... Un dato curioso que conseguí mientras estudiaba para mi examen de Teatro y Sociedad hace mucho, me complace ilustrarlos un poquito, aunque te confieso que a mí también me sorprendió saber que Ares tenía una hermana gemela... Saludos para tu familia y espero te este yendo bien en la Facultad, cuídate mucho.

Seinko: Es que Manta es ya todo un hombre XD, bueno casi... No te preocupes yo entiendo que a veces hay cosas más importantes y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, pues aquí la señorita actriz se digno a escribir más rápido y ahora puedes disfrutar un capitulo más. Cuídate mucho.

Bien, en mi recomendación de libros esta ahora _El Padrino_ de Mario Puzo, si ya vieron las películas léanlo para comparar y para quien no las haya visto pues léanlo y luego las rentan y comparan también XD, en lo personal a mí me encanto tanto que incluso mi maquiavélica mente esta planeando un fic sobre la mafia, pero eso es harina de otro costal, cuídense mucho y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


End file.
